The Ghost Queen
by Silverleaf15
Summary: When Cinder took the throne six years ago she didn't think she would see Kai again. When a horribly, embarrassing and falsely interpreted photo of her and another man goes viral both on Earth and Luna, Cinder and her friends escape to Earth to hopefully hide out until the whole thing blows over. What kind of trouble will she get into and will she ever see her emperor again?
1. Me and Blackcrest? No way

**Hey readers: **

**First time writing a Lunar Chronicle fanfic and still trying to get into it. Sorry if the characters don't sound like themselves. I'll try harder. If there are any things that you feel are mistakes tell me and I'll try to fix the problem.**

**Hope you like it and happy reading!**

**-Silverleaf**

* * *

**Me and Blackcrest? No way.**

The winters were always the worst. There were never any visible signs of the bitterly cold season due to the lack of weather conditions on Luna. It was then that Cinder longed most for her former home in New Beijing. Luna cities were located beneath a series of interconnected paraterraformed domes. Regolith constructed most of the infrastructure, though there was an occasional titanium or silicon building scattered within the systematized mass of architecture that was Artemisia, the capital city of Luna.

Metal fingers tapping on her expensive second era hardwood desk Cinder spun to look out the window of her richly decorated office. Beyond the dome was the sky, black as tar, and the twinkling, silver stars that always shone without fail, twenty-four seven. Not that twenty-four seven meant that much these days. One Lunar day and night is the equivalent of twenty-eight Earthen days which meant one day lasted 672 hours. Thank the stars, the Lunars designed the domes to go dark in accordance to Earthen days.

One could see Earth from the moon. Earth, the Eastern Commonwealth, and... Kai. She tried not to think about him too much. In fact in the last six years she had avoided going down there back to Earth, even if it was as small a thing as to sign new treaties and attend soirées hosted by the Earthen Union leaders. The Earthens called her the Ghost Queen. They hardly ever seen her face. Which wasn't surprising considering how she lived like a hermit.

After the Lunar Revolution and the Treaty of the Phoenix, Cinder pretty much made herself scarce to the public. To many, the Queen of Luna was an enigma. A ghost. The Lunars didn't seem to care all that much about her 'eccentricities'. Not when she was Selene, the rightful heir, the poor fire ravaged cyborg daughter of late Queen Channary.

They pitied her for being... that thing. But she was the Queen, and nobody offended the Queen. Not if you wanted to live that is. Few tried to defy her control and when they did the insurgents were always more than a little surprised when the Queen personally greeted them and asked for their side of the story, why they act as they do. And no wonder. If she was any bit like Levana, Cinder would have killed them without trial for treason.

Cinder's breath fogged the glass as she pressed her forehead against the glass. She jumped cursing as Iko wheeled into the room in her Escort-droid body. "Stars, Iko! You startled me!" Iko rolled her sensors, fractured blue light scattering across the room.

"I announced myself just moments before a came in. Did you not hear?"

"I was thinking," Cinder said lamely. Iko huffed.

"Of course you were. Were you 'thinking' about Kai's gorgeous copper-brown eyes or reveling in the adorable sweetness of Thaumaturge Blackcrest's many acts of devotion toward you?" Cinder groaned. It was in moments like these that she was especially grateful that she could not blush.

"Reese is merely infatuated. He'll get over it soon enough."

Iko tapped a pronged hand on her gleaming chrome face. "Hmm. I wonder how long it has been. _Oh dear!_ It's been six years since you wrenched your throne back from your psychotic aunt, and Reese has been deeply, irrevocably in love with you for at least half of those years. When are you going to tell him that you are never going to have the same thoughts of him that he has for you because he is competing with an emperor? And Kai doesn't even know he is fighting!"

Cinder rubbed her temples. "You know that I don't want to get married, Iko. And what Reese is asking for is a lifetime of affection. I can't do it, Iko. I can't!"

Iko looked at her almost pityingly. "You mean you don't want to get married while Kai's still on the bachelor's market." Cinder growled in frustration.

"That is not it at all."

"Then what is it? Your people want you married, Cinder. Married! They want the throne secure with an heir and a strong prince consort to help you run the affairs of the queendom." Cinder flung herself onto a disgustingly expensive armchair.

Her voice came out small as she said softly, "I don't need to be married, Iko. I have Jacin, Wolf and the rest of the Queen's Guard to keep me and Winter safe. I have you as my first assistant, Thorne as my flight commander, Cress as my programmer and communications specialist and Scarlet as a weapons guru. I don't need children. You know I made Winter my heir." Iko sighed.

"The council only agreed to that because they thought you would eventually settle down. If you have children, Winter's claim on the throne will become non-existent. Why do you think the whole of Luna is matching you up with random celebrities? Your step-cousin is not of royal blood. Even though she might be your heir for now, if you die, the council will never agree to it. Not when you have so many distant relatives clambering for your approval."

"What are the gossip columns and news reports saying now?" ?" Iko blinked her expression almost sly as she peered up at Cinder.

"Well," she said thoughtfully. The press caught you and Thaumaturge Blackcrest 'in a very intimate embrace' just outside of the city walls after dusk on Monday. You know, after your birthday bash? Well, Artemisia News have footage of him supporting you back into palace with your guards nowhere to be found." Cinder protested.

"It wasn't like that at all. Reese-"

"_Anyway_, "Iko said cutting her off. "The cover story is that you got smashed at your jubilee, tried to kiss Reese Blackcrest and both found a corner to make-out then he-"

"Okay, stop," Cinder said cringing."I don't want to hear it. That is not what happened. At all. First of all, it was Reese that got wasted. Not me. Second of all, he said he wanted to rest because he knew he drank a bit too much so I supported him up to the palace where I gave him to the guards on duty. Third of all, I was supporting a heavily intoxicated man more than half my size. Just because he stumbled in his drunken state and fell on me it doesn't mean we were doing anything."

"Have you seen the pictures?" Iko demanded. "It looks like the both of you were doing something dirty, _very_ dirty. And I don't mean rolling in the mud kind of dirty."

"Yeah, that was clear from the first 'dirty' you said thank you very much." Iko shook her head.

"You are in so much trouble. I mean, you have a portscreen in your head. How is it that you are the last person in Luna to hear about this?" Cinder moaned.

"What am I going to do?"

"Cress and Wolf are already doing damage control. Honestly, Cinder, you are the queen. I thought you would have some tact."

"For the last time, Reece and I did nothing. Nothing at all!" Iko gave her an android version of an impish grin.

"Is he a good kisser at least?"

Cinder growled and enunciated each word punctuated with a punch to the velvet armchair. "Me. And. Reese. Did. Nothing. Nothing at ALL!" Metal pistons hissed as the door to her office opened to reveal Thorne standing there with a smirk.

"So you just managed to fall on his lips, did you?"

Cinder threw her hands up in the air. "I give up. Yes, Reese and I were drunk, he stumbled pulled me down and we did all sorts of dirty things. Happy?"

Thorne's eyes went wide and he whistled through his teeth. "Man, I never thought you had it in you. You always act like the Ice Queen that I never thought you- ... Really?" Cinder gave him a disgusted look.

"Of course not. He fell and pulled me along with him." Scarlet and Cress entered.

"Let us hope that the rest of the world believes it," Scarlet said grimly.

Cress sighed. "Our job just got all that harder. Artemisia News release the photos to the Earthen Union. Cinder leapt from the chair.

"They did what?!"

* * *

**Well, hope you enjoyed this.**

**Reviews, pretty please with a cherry on top!**

**-Silverleaf**


	2. Consequences of Being Famous

**I'm back! And now for the second chapter. Kai's POV. Yay! Aren't you excited?**

* * *

Kai blinked blearily at his netscreen. He had been staring at the thing since five in the morning and he was tired. Tired of nonsensical political affairs, tired of various officials and documents all vying for his attention. Kai raked a hand through his hair, his fingers clenching on the black strands. He glanced at his watch. It was one in the afternoon now.

The icons on his netscreen weren't disappearing. One would have thought that the more time he spent in his office, the more work he would get done and the more icons would disappear. This was not the case. It seemed as if he finished one, five more would take over the screen. Kai pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, stifling a groan.

"Would you like tea, your majesty?" Nainsi asked wheeling in with a tray of biscuits. Kai managed a weak grin.

"Thank you Nainsi. Do you have any news for me?"

Nainsi's sensor brightened as she scanned through recent newsfeeds for anything of interest. She paused for a long while, then, "Not anything that will be of import, your Majesty."

Kai squinted at her. "Are you sure?" Nainsi dipped her round head and changed the subject skillfully.

"You have a union meeting in an hour, your Majesty," she said. Kai jerked his head up, eyes widening.

"Why was I not informed? Aren't the union meetings planned days in advance?" Nainsi was unruffled.

"Emergency meeting called by the Lunar delegates. They have something important to discuss with the Earthen leaders." Kai snorted.

"Really?"

"Yes, your Majesty. First tier Thaumaturge, Cress Erland and Ambassador Scarlet Benoit will be joining us for today." Nainsi avoided Kai's sudden expression of interest. "They will be discussing Queen Selene's recent exploits."

Kai ignored the crash and surge of mixed emotions that name provoked and cocked an eyebrow. "Let me guess. The Luna queen is declaring war?" he asked sarcastically. He hadn't thought of Cinder in a long time. Kai had a commonwealth to run and frankly, had no time to dwell on his mere teenage feelings. Feelings that didn't like to be suppressed even after six years. He picked up a biscuit and studied it unnecessarily.

Cinder had made it clear that Luna was her first priority. After the Lunar Revolution Selene took back her throne and turned her back on him. She wasn't coming back. Cinder was a good queen Kai supposed. She abolished the shell infanticide laws and built another city, Ember, just for Lunars without gifts to keep them safe from general populace, who saw shells as mutants. As many of the shells were only children or adolescents, Queen Selene gave them the choice to make their life in Ember or join the queen's guard. Since they cannot be affected by bioelectricity they make better guards than the regular hires.

The wolf hybrids became her loyal soldiers and she created the Lunar Emigration Act. All Lunars were implanted with I.D chips complete with bioelectricity disrupters so they could never use their abilities on Earth. Something about passing the Lunar atmosphere that makes the disrupters activate or something. Kai wasn't sure on the details, only that it worked.

Letumosis cures were shipped to every which country curing the billions of lives, Levana refused to save. Kai _was_ grateful, but-

"Your Majesty!" Nainsi said. "Were you listening?" Kai shook off his reverie and focussed on his former tutor giving her a sheepish smile.

"No, sorry." Nainsi couldn't change her face to display her emotions but her sensor flashed slightly disapproving.

"I said," she repeated. "Her Majesty Queen Selene might be some sort of trouble. The press released some... rather unethical photos of her and second-tier Thaumaturge Reece Blackcrest." She pivoted toward Kai's netscreen. Digits tapping on the screen, Nainsi pulled up the most recent picture of them together.

Cinder had a gloved hand wrapped around her handsome thaurmaturge's bicep and it showed her laughing at something he had said. Their heads were dipped together and they would have almost looked like a couple if it had not been for the distant look in her eyes.

Cinder was dressed casually, only in a green cable knit sweater, jeans, and leather boots, unlike her usual luxurious dresses and expensive ensemble. Cinder was by far the youngest nation leader, at only twenty-two years of age, and was a natural trendsetter especially in the eyes of the Earthens who saw her as one of their own. She _had_ lived on Earth for most of the years of her life. Cinder was the dream of every girl come true. A kind, beautiful girl who rose to be a princess, and now queen of a powerful and influential intergalactic empire. She was often featured in magazines, and though she never gave interviews, everyone liked to fantasize about her life. How she lived, what she wore, and who she interacted with.

There were very few pictures of Cinder on the net. Most of them showed her attending Earthen hosted social gatherings, and, of course, the famous signing of the Treaty of the Phoenix which led to numerous changes in Earthen and Lunar laws that endeared her to many of the people in both Luna and Earth. But even then, the photos of her were few and in between. And if the one photo of her that was taken in Luna had _that_ Thaumaturge in it, how close were Blackcrest and Cinder really?

Kai couldn't prevent himself from convulsively clenching his fists. The bitter taste of jealousy burned his throat, robbing him from his voice. Nainsi chose to ignore his temporary lapse and wheeled herself to pour him a cup of tea. Her voice was soft as she said carefully, "I know you... are fond of the queen, your Majesty, but-"

"But nothing. I have nothing to do with her." Kai involuntarily glanced past Nainsi to the small cyborg foot that still lay on the corner of his desk. He had encased it in a velvet box, always making sure he had room on his desk to accommodate it. It looked like altar among the clutter of papers and extravagant knick-knacks. Kai should have thrown it away six years ago on the night of the annual ball. He should never have picked it up. Never should have kept it. He didn't know why he kept it all this years when clearly, Cinder..., no _Selene_ had never spared him a moment's thought.

"The Lunar line has always been known for their promiscuity. I don't see why Queen Selene would be so different," said Nainsi. She enlarged the picture of the two of them. "This picture was the first of many. Artemisia News released the photos to the public. The ones taken after Her Majesty's birthday bash are the ones that are being taken into question." She tapped a pronged hand on the screen. "This picture is innocent enough but the others might harm Her Majesty's pristine reputation. Nothing like this has happened before and Queen Selene's fans might be hard pressed to believe in the truth in these photos."

Kai gritted his teeth and hissed out a breath. "It doesn't matter. Let's go Nainsi," he said with one last look at Thaumaturge Blackcrest's smirking face and stalked out of his office.

* * *

Kai seated himself in his chair before the paneled wall of netscreens displaying the faces of another dozen or so ambassadors from all the other Earthen countries. At the bottom right were two Lunars envoys, Thaumaturge Cress with her glossy blonde hair done up in a neat braided bun and Ambassador Scarlet with her flashing green eyes and steely demeanor. Kai's eyes flickered from the screens to Torin's face ,which held no surprise at being called to a meeting without advance knowledge, only his usual stoicism and calm.

"Let this meeting come to order then, as we are all here," said Prime Minster Bromstad. Queen Camilla folded her hands primly in her lap.

"Let us talk about why this meeting had to ensue in the first place. If you had been on the net for the past few days, I am sure you would have seen the-"she paused and her eyes slid to the Lunar delegates, " utterly unseemly photos posted and circulating, featuring Her Majesty Queen Selene and her... Thaumaturge." Prime Minister Kamin shifted in her seat and Kai realized that she was not the only official uncomfortable with this conversation. President Vargas cleared his throat and looked down. The representatives avoided eye contact with the Lunar diplomats on the screen. Thaumaturge Cress remained impassive though Ambassador Scarlet stiffened, her eyes blazing.

"Be very, very careful of what you are implying, Queen Camilla. My sovereign may be young, but Queen Selene is still a queen. Keep in mind who you are speaking of."

"I am merely giving voice to our concerns. It is absolutely inappropriate for a queen to do such things especially in such a public venue. And in the streets like some common whore!" Queen Camilla swept a hand over her desk as if to emphasize her point. Ambassador Scarlet slammed her hands on her desk on the other side of the direct comm and half rose, mouth opening as to give Queen Camilla a piece of her mind.

"Enough!" President Vargas snapped. "Isn't it enough that we have this problem to deal with? We don't need another." The red-hair Lunar ambassador narrowed her eyes, her mouth set into a grim line, but sat down slowly.

"It wasn't like that," she said forcing a calm composure, but Kai could see her inner turmoil. How she kept her anger on a loose leash. It wouldn't take much for her to explode in her queen's defense again.

"It wasn't like that," she said again when she calmed down. "Cinder...no, sorry, Her Majesty wouldn't do something like that. There is nothing between Reece and Queen Selene. Yes, I'll admit, Reece does have a... slight infatuation with Her Majesty, but Queen Selene has never acted on it and never will. She told me..." she trailed off and Kai swore her green eyes flickered to his for a sec but then it was gone and he wondered if he had imagined it.

"So Queen Selene wasn't drunk and 'intimately embracing' Thaumaturge Blackcrest at her birthday jubilee?" A province representative from South America asked, "because it sure looked like it." Ambassador Scarlet snapped her gaze to her partner, Thaumaturge Cress who had been silent for most of the discussion.

The quiet soft spoken thaumaturge sighed, "Nothing happened between Queen Selene and Thaumaturge Blackcrest, I assure you. Her Majesty is never without guards-"

"Then why were the guards not doing their job?" demanded Governor-General Williams, "If my memory serves to be correct, in _none_ of photos did Queen Selene have guards with her."

"If you would be so gracious to let me continue," Thaumaturge Cress cut in smoothly. "Queen Selene likes her privacy and her guards are not _always_ visible when she attends functions, but her guard detail is always watching from the background. As with this particular incident, it was Blackcrest that was extremely intoxicated, _not_ Her Majesty. He should not have been drinking as he was on duty but Queen Selene was kind enough overlook the infraction and support him back to the palace gates, until he stumbled and pulled Her Majesty on top of him," Thaumaturge Cress's tone darkened. "Of course the press was following them taking pictures so they twisted the story around to make a better story and a story was what they got."

"But," said an American rep, "this is not the first time I heard of Queen Selene and her second-tier thaumaturge featured together." The Lunar delegates exchanged looks of exasperation.

"Thaumaturge Blackcrest has always had interest in the queen. Reece has the approval of the people. He comes from a good family, is extremely good-looking, and is one of Queen Selene's primary advisors. They would make a great couple and the citizens of Luna would definitely approve of Queen Selene's choice if the queen really did agree to a relationship with him, but Her Majesty has resigned herself to never marry, especially to _him_." Thaumaturge Cress curled her lip in disgust.

"Why?" Kai wanted to know. Thaumaturge Cress glanced at him.

"Oh, if I would hazard a guess, I would think it was because she hadn't gotten the offer she wanted yet. " The Lunar envoy's stare bored into him, an intense blue before she looked away a slight smile on her face. "Thaumaturge Blackcrest might be a good candidate but in the end it will always depend on Her Majesty's decision. After this fiasco though, I'd be surprised if Queen Selene doesn't dismiss him. She's not exactly fond of him at the moment." Ambassador Scarlet snorted.

"That would be the understatement of the century."

"What are you going to do about this?" asked a state rep from the European Federation.

"I think Her Majesty needs some time to rest and I think it would be in the best interest for the throne if Queen Selene disappeared for a while, just until this mess dies down." Ambassador Scarlet held out a hand to prevent the protests she knew would spring up. "Princess Winter will take care of affairs pertaining to both Luna and the Earthen Union. She is perfectly qualified and we will make sure Reece Blackcrest is punished accordingly."

She folded her arms across her chest. "If there aren't any other things to discuss I think Thaumaturge Cress and I will have to get to work." She waited until nods were directed at her. On the other side, she reached to turn off her direct comm, but then froze, "Oh, and by the way, if you are able to reduce the amount of attention this whole debacle is causing we would be most appreciative." Ambassador Scarlet winked and disappeared.

"I can't believe Luna is being run by such children," Prime Minister Bromstad muttered shaking his head.

* * *

**Please review!**

**-Silverleaf**


	3. The Meaning of Infatuation

**Hello there readers,**

**Thanks for reading people! Better appreciate my awesomeness. I spent until midnight the other day to finish this chapter.**

* * *

Cinder woke up the next morning to a crash and a boom. Groaning, she buried herself under the silk covers and squished her pillow over her head to smother the noise.

No such luck.

"Cinder!" Thorne sang, "Wakey, wakey!" He kicked open the decorative French doors that led into her bedroom. Thorne then proceeded to dance around the room like a crazed manic. Cinder didn't move. After a while, he got tired of his antics and sprawled himself on a plush divan.

"You're no fun," he grumbled mulishly. Then, his eyes brightened like a little child salivating on sweets as he caught sight of the lump on the bed. Thorne swung his legs down from the chair and crept toward the canopy bed. He gave an evil cackle and ripped the covers right off the bed, unfortunately with Cinder still under it. Cinder squeaked sitting up and hissed softly as she caught sight of Thorne waving her sheets triumphantly from across the room. She rubbed the gooseflesh on her arms as she gave him a withering look.

"Unlike some people," Cinder said furiously, "queens do need their beauty sleep you know. It gives them energy to deal with people like you." Thorne rolled his eyes.

"People like me? How much energy does it take me to put up with you? You're always so depressed and-" Cress bounced in and Cinder sighed.

"Honestly, do you guys not sleep at all? How are you so chipper at..." She squinted at the clock, "Seven in the morning!" Cress shook her head.

"It's called being _excited_, heard of it?" Cress paused to give Thorne a kiss on the cheek. "Morning, sweetheart. Packed yet?" Thorne beamed at her.

"Yup. I was awake at five."

Cinder fell back against the bed with a moan. "How do you even live? I was awake until two in the morning trying to justify 'my actions' to the Lunar council regarding my 'activities' with Blackcrest! I didn't even do anything!" Thorne and Cress gave her matching looks of pity.

"At least the Earthen Union was appeased," Cress said despondently.

"And that's exactly why we need a vacation," Scarlet said coming in armed with a pile of clothes. She pointed at them. "Look at yourselves! There might be nothing funny about this disaster but it's not the end of the world."

"It is my _reputation_ that is at risk here. I worked so hard for the last few years and for what? Just so the Earthens would cast away their old stereotypes of Lunars being all corrupt and destructive, and build up trust. What if this setback brings us back to the beginning again?" Cinder snapped. Scarlet huffed and put her load down on a nearby armchair.

"Do you really have so little faith in yourself? The Earthens know what you did for them. They will never believe such ludicrous rumors."

Cinder looked at them."They're not just rumors. They have proof. The photos might not have shown my true intentions at that moment, but assumptions can go a long way. Isn't that why we are in this situation in the first place? They are assuming Blackcrest and I did something we didn't."

Cress spoke, "And that is also why we are going on vacation. We need to disappear just for a while until things blow over. After people have something else to talk about, they will forget all about you." Cinder looked uncertain.

"Are you sure? How is Winter going to take care of things by herself?"

"She has your thaumaturges, the Queen's guard, and the council. Winter will be _fine_. The council won't disagree if you order it." Thorne said wearily. "We need a break, and I know you want one too. We've worked too hard for the past few years and we deserve it. You deserve it most of all."

"I know you all have worked hard, and you don't know how grateful I am that you stuck around through all these years, but..." Cinder sighed and everyone knew that she was softening, warming to the idea. "Fine," she agreed grudgingly. "But only for a few weeks. " Thorne jumped on the bed with a whoop and Cress came to hug her enthusiastically. Scarlet exhaled a relieved breath.

"Good, because I already asked your stylist to pick up some outfits for you. You might be on vacation and probably on glamour as well just to be safe but you still need to look good. This is your first venture out of Luna other than for signings and union hosted receptions and you can't disappoint. Wolf is finishing up his term with Winter and will be coming with us." Cress laughed as Scarlet's eyes glowed.

"No wonder you are so eager then. Want some quality time with your alpha male?" she teased. Scarlet grinned.

"The troublemakers are coming as well, so it can't be that relaxing. They keep me on my toes." Cress squealed," Really? Aww! I wish I had more time with Ginger and Tobias. They are utterly adorable." Scarlet smiled tiredly.

"They are a lot of work to take care of. But they can't wait to see what Earth is like."

"Are you really that excited for this? This is not really a vacation. It's more like a trip-that-hopefully-takes-you-off-the-face-of-the-Earth-to-avoid-further-embarrassment-when-the-most-awkward-moment-of-your-life-goes-viral." Cinder deadpanned. Thorne raised an eyebrow.

"It would be the first time that happened. Remember your days as a Lunar princess cyborg fugitive? Weren't those days-"Cinder flopped back down on the bed and buried her face into the covers. Cress smacked him hard on the shoulder.

"Try for sensitivity," she hissed.

"I am trying!" he hissed back.

"You're failing at it then," Cress whispered harshly. Cinder gave a soft, bitter laugh.

"You're right," Cinder said quietly. "I made too many of the same mistakes over and over again. I mourned for my past life for too long." She exhaled. "May this vacation be what we all need to forget and start anew. To recharge in a way. " Cinder smiled wanly. "Scarlet, thank you for starting the packing, I'll pack the rest of-"

"No, you won't!" Scarlet said scowling. "If I leave you to your own devices, you will only pack your paper bag T-shirts and formless cargo pants."

"I like my paper bag T-shirts and formless cargo pants. They are _comfortable_." Cinder said obstinately.

"No way is the queen of Luna going to wear such distasteful outerwear," Cress cut in firmly. "What will the people say if they saw you? No, you are going to check in with Iko about Winter's to do list and leave the planning to us. Don't worry," she said seeing Cinder's doubtful look, "We'll take care of everything."

"That's what I am worried about," Cinder grumbled. Thorne snorted.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. We love you too."

Cinder sunk into her armchair with a sigh just as Iko wheeled into her office. "Cinder!" Iko squealed her familiar metallic voice pitching higher. "Thaumaturge Blackcrest is here to see you," she paused then lowered her tone into a conspiring whisper. "What do you think he's here for?"

Cinder propped her head with a hand and ignored her question. "Thank you Iko. Can you show Reece in?" Iko blinked, her fan whirling as she processed her queen's answer in disbelief.

"You're actually going to let him let?" she squeaked. "What happened to hating his guts until his insides go rancid and decompose internally?" Cinder shrugged.

"I don't actually think he meant to do such a thing. Reece was just drunk and everyone acts stupidly when they are wasted. Of course, he'll have to be punished, to pacify the Lunar council, but for now I'm just curious as to what he has to say for himself. I'll think of his sentence as he blabbers through his excuses."

Iko cocked her head. "Are you sure you are not even slightly fond of Thaumaturge Blackcrest? Because you sound awfully lenient." Cinder fiddled with the metal joints on her left hand.

"Of course not," she said, but her response sounded even weak to her ears. Iko easily caught her lie.

"You know, Cinder. I would feel embarrassed for you if you weren't such a bad liar."

"I'm not-"

Iko stared at her exasperated. "You are."

"Fine. I might be a little bit... attached to Reece." Cinder held out a hand to kept Iko from interrupting. "But that's only because he's nice to look at."

"There, was that so hard to admit?"

"I am not in love with him," Cinder warned her assistant. "And I still will not marry him so you better keep your mouth from jabbering to the others. If I hear one mite of this conversation being circulated around the servants-" Cinder made a line cutting across her neck, "you are so dead."

"Of course, your Majesty," her robotic voice chimed. Cinder could detect the almost imperceptible smirking of her tone. "Would you and Reece like refreshments? Danita just pulled fresh blueberry muffins out of the oven, and you know how great of a cook she is."

Cinder smiled. "Yes, thank you Iko. Send Thaumaturge Blackcrest in as you exit." Iko bowed and wheeled out, her treads making small squeaking noises as she moved. Cinder made a note to herself to remember to oil Iko's tracks before she leaves for... whatever vacation her friends were planning. The doors closed behind Iko just to have them open again a moment later.

Thaumaturge Blackcrest strode in, his red uniform indicating his second-tier thaumaturge position. As always his attire was impeccable, perfectly creased folds of faille gleaming dully in the bright light. There were slight strains in the fabric around the chest area emphasizing his already prominent muscles. The most beautiful gold eyes Cinder had ever seen glinted furtively at her as if to gauge Cinder's reaction. The queen kept her face blank, posture regal. Artfully messy dark brown locks fell over Reece's forehead as he dipped his head, going on one knee.

"Your Majesty," he said simply. Cinder tilted her head, examining him from head to toe.

"Rise," she commanded finally. Reece only lifted his handsome face slightly to stare at her with fear and contrite.

"I am so very sorry, Your Majesty. I know sorry cannot cover the embarrassment and trouble I caused you," he paused and swallowed painfully, "and I take full responsibility for this infraction. I will gladly endure any penalty that will can secure me your complete trust in me again."

"Complete trust?" Cinder made her voice go cold, indifferent. "Do you suppose you deserve the honor of my trust again after this fiasco?" Reece paled, realizing his mistake.

"I don't deserve anything, your Majesty bestows upon me. I am merely a servant. Loyal only to the queen and the throne. " He hunched himself lower to the hardwood floor. "I know I crossed a line in touching Your Majesty in such an appalling manner and giving the media opportunity to mock Your Majesty by writing falsities. I am utterly in You Majesty's mercy and I am repentant of my erroneous ways." Cinder rose and walked around her desk to reach Reece. With each step, Reece hunched farther and farther away.

Her tone was soft when she finally said, "Are you afraid of me, Reece?" He froze. It was a trick question.

"I respect Your Majesty with every inch of my being," Reece said carefully. "Your Majesty has the power to do many things, affect people, and whole nations. If Your Majesty wanted to be rid of me, you could. If you decided to conquer the Earthen Union, I would be surprised if you failed. But Your Majesty also freed us from the traitor Levana's chains of slavery. You mended the fraying relationship between Luna and the Union and ushered in a rule of peace and unity. Therefore your Majesty is one to be revered not to be feared." Cinder found herself smiling at the end of his passionate speech.

"Rise," she said gently. "I know you regret you past actions, but those cannot be changed. You will also need to be punished. The Lunar council saw to that." Cinder took a deep breath. "Second tier Thaumaturge Reece Blackcrest, I hereby strip you of your status. Until you are advanced, you will work as attendant to third tier Thaumaturge Danto." Reece rose.

"Your Majesty is truly merciful," he murmured.

"Truly merciful?" Cinder teased lightening the tense atmosphere. "So I wasn't before?" Reece cracked a smile, black lashes fluttering up to meet Cinder's bright gaze. She laughed and stood on her tip toes to hug him. "I know you didn't mean to and that you're sorry, Reece. That's all that counts." Reece carefully wrapped his arms around her for a brief hug.

"Thank you, your Majesty," Reece said relieved, "but if there isn't anything else, I should get to work." He winked, back to his former self. "Or how am I going to get promoted back to second-tier again?" Cinder laughed again and let go.

"Good luck, Reece." Iko rolled in holding a tray of blueberry muffins. If she could, Cinder knew Iko would have raised her eyebrows at the familiar way Reece was surely looking at her and the proximity in which he was standing. It took all her restraint to keep her face detached as Iko scanned the situation.

"Hello Thaumaturge Blackcrest. Would you like a muffin?" Iko said calmly as if there was nothing wrong.

"No thank you, Iko. I had breakfast already," he said politely. "I have to get to work, Your Majesty," Reece said turning to her with a smile, "but I will see you off later today. Thanks again." Cinder inclined her head.

"Then you are dismissed." He took her hand and kissed it gently, bowing over it. As he disappeared out the door, Iko snickered, "Who's not infatuated now?"

* * *

**Review if you appreciate my awesomeness!**

**-Silverleaf**


	4. Fiery Ever After

**Hey! Welcome to chapter 4,**

**Hmm... so I was thinking. This story can't go on and on about Cinder's love life without proper action and proper plot. Levana is not in the story anymore so why not create a new antagonist? Hope you enjoy this new development. He will have a handful POVs scattered in the story. Not as many as Cinder and Kai, but it will hopefully make things... more interesting.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He used to be her best friend when they were children. He, a smug little six year old boy, the son of the most powerful man on the Luna council, she, the beloved princess of Luna, hated by the regent queen Levana.

When he was younger he often saw her wandering the palace halls on her chubby little legs with her guards. She never noticed him. Why would she? Princess Selene was a royal and he was just another shadow, another spectator to the failure that was the crown princess. Regent Levana told her that frequently, just to make her cry, to suffer. Selene was so alone. So utterly alone. Levana loathed her with every inch of her being, but poor, miserable Selene always tried her hardest to please. She never talked back, ever constantly helping, always obedient.

It was never enough for Levana. To the regent, her niece would always be her older sister's daughter, the true heir to the throne and Levana would always be second best.

He remembered the first time they ever exchanged words. At the funeral, three days after Queen Channary had been killed. The whole country was in mourning for the lost queen. He remembered the sickly sweet scent of the midnight black roses to commemorate their dead sovereign which barely concealed the iron tang of dried blood. He heard rumours that the late queen was murdered so viciously that her blood painted the walls of her room red. So much blood had drained out that it took hours to wash and ready her body in preparation for the funeral.

Even then, the funeral was exclusively closed casket. He wasn't even sure he wanted to see the queen's dead body anyway. She had always freaked him out.

There was no noise save for the rustle of pressed suits and stiff high collared black dresses and the drone of eulogies. Everyone was eerily silent and he remembered being afraid, clutching his father's large hand. It was a sea of blank white faces. There were no cries, no wails, not even from little Selene. He doubted she even knew what was happening. After all, she was only three. He watched her, bored out of his mind. The dead body was cool, but speeches? Not so much. Princess Selene stared stonily into the distance. She didn't cry, or throw a tantrum, or even move. He remembered being surprised at her indifference to her own mother's death.

She wore a black dress inlaid with onyx shards. Shards. He wondered if she requested the creation of the dress or if the Princess Levana forced her to wear it. He wouldn't have been surprised if that were the case. The dress shimmered in the dim light, like the twinkling stars above them.

After the funeral, Princess Levana invited the funeral-goers to the reception. Selene refused to move and her aunt didn't try to convince her. She knew Selene would make a scene if she prodded further. It must have been the first time he witnessed Selene disobey Levana directly. Her guards tried to persuade her to go back into the palace but Selene wouldn't have it. She brushed them off and dismissed them. "You may go, leave me," she commanded. Her guards protested, but even though they were charged with the princess's safety they could not disregard a direct order.

His father nudged him forward. "Talk to her. Make friends." He stepped forward, slowly, reluctantly. He didn't want to. Not at that moment. He wanted to go back to the warm palace and eat the delicious food that was certainly going to be there, not talk to a anti-social princess that clearly wanted to be left alone. He stepped behind her and bowed, as it was custom.

"Your Highness," he muttered. When she didn't respond, he cleared his throat. Selene cocked her head to the side, but still gave no indication of hearing him. She continued to gaze at the pink-veined marble gravestone.

"She killed her, you know that?" she said softly, so softly that even he could barely here her. He blinked in surprise and said nothing. "My aunt murdered her sister." He was taken back. Everyone had obviously known. Nobody said it aloud of course, but it was in the thoughts of everyone who attended the funeral. It was a recognized fact that Princess Levana wanted the throne.

"You think Princess Levana killed Her Majesty?" he asked carefully. Selene finally turned to him, her expression strangely savage.

"Oh, I don't just think, I know." His face must have showed his shock. "What? You don't think so?"

"I- i-I think..." he stammered. "Umm." Princess Selene covered a smile.

"You don't have to answer that. Of course you would want to avoid treason." The six year old him stared in admiration at the smart, beautiful princess. Her eyes showed her weariness, her wisdom and experience way beyond her years. Only three years of age, but was now responsible for the wellbeing of the country, perhaps even the whole universe. Everything depended on her actions. She looked at him, her starlit eyes glinting with hope. "Will you be my friend? Will you help me?"

It was supposed to be an honor, but the young boy didn't think of it as one. To him, it was a gift of companionship. She became his everything. His life revolved around the princess. He was her confidant, guard, and advisor. But even he couldn't prevent the petty taunts and derisive comments streaming from Regent Levana. She knew her rule was limited, that there was an expiry date to the length of time she spent on Selene's throne.

The terrified screams came in the middle of the night coming from the royal apartments. Selene had given him a room in the guest wing which was just around the corner. He was the first to recognize her voice. He leapt out of bed and ran to her nursery. It was on fire. Selene was inside! Smoke poured from under the double doors and he could hear Selene's panicked cries from within.

"Selene!" he shouted pounded on the door. "Where is the fire? Open up!" He whimpered as he heard his best friend's sobs. He tried to open the door and hissed as the hot metal scorched into his exposed flesh. He tugged and jiggled the knob impervious to the burn. Locked. "Guards! Guards!" he ran up and down the corridor calling. Why weren't there any people around? The princess was never unguarded. But the hallways were empty. Frighteningly and terrifyingly deserted, devoid of life. The queen had planned this.

He almost howled his anger, his rage. Selene didn't deserve to die like this. She didn't deserve to suffer through her short, miserable life like this just to come to an abrupt end. Crying, he ran back to his friend's bedroom. Choking on the smoke that had coalesced at the ceiling, he slammed his small body into the door. "Selene! Selene! Hold on okay? I'm coming! Do you hear me?" There was no answer. His eyes watered from the heat and fumes. "Please, Selene." He stifled a sob and beat the door with his tiny fists. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

He woke up in the infirmary to the murmur of voices. Regent Levana smiled down at him. "Are you feeling better, darling?" she purred. He bolted upright.

"Where's Selene? Daddy?" his voice rasped and he coughed.

"Selene? Are you two really that close? She cannot be addressed as just 'Selene', dear boy. She was the princess, after all," she laughed a tinkling laugh. He froze.

"What do you mean was? You saved her didn't you?" Levana laughed again.

"How delightful naive you are. Much better to play with then." A light haired thaumaturge approached.

"Your Majesty," he said, eyes respectfully averted from her form. The boy's eyes widened in disbelief at the title.

"Yes, my dear boy, I am the new queen of Luna. Princess Selene, I'm afraid, was killed in a most unfortunate fire a week ago. You are lucky you survived smoke inhalation at all." she grinned. "Your persistence and determination was most amusing. I think to have you in my employment would be a great thing indeed, if you can manage to bestow upon me the same loyalty you extended to my niece." He launched out of the bed intending to squeeze, wring her powdered, glamoured neck until her head popped out, but the thaumaturge got in the way. "Restrain him," the queen said waving a careless hand, "and do as you will. He is not much use to me if he cannot get rid of his trivial obsession with the princess." The boy spat on her face.

"Murderer! You killed her! I will never work for you! You can't make me, you can't!" Levana wiped the saliva off her face with a handkerchief and curled her lip in disgust.

"That's where you're wrong, boy. There are many ways I can get you to change your mind. It's just a matter of time. I can make you suffer, so much that you will beg for death." She shook her head."But I will not give it to you. I will make you mine. You will adore me as you adored Selene."

"You're sick," he snarled at her, "only wanting to possess what little Selene had. You will never make me. Never!" Levana sighed and gave him an indulgent smirk.

"Gag him. He is boring me." He felt fingers clamp onto his mouth and he sank his teeth into flesh. Warm blood spilt into his mouth and the thaumaturge howled in pain. "Strap him to the bed!" Levana shouted. Iron cuffs secured his arms and legs. He writhe on the bed, back arching, but the unforgiving hardness of cold metal and the hopelessness of his surroundings weighed him down.

"Never!" he snarled. "You will _never_ make me betray her." The queen stared down at him. Bright lights shone into his eyes, various drills humming, sharp objects glinting in the hospital light. "Never," he whispered. And then the pain began.

The queen did end up winning. He caved after a week of electroconvulsive therapy. The torture left no permanent damage. Not ones that people could see, but rather emotional damage in the way where he almost forgot _her_. His princess. The reason why he went through this in the first place. He pretended to be dumb. Pretended that all the therapy had wiped his memory, made him mentally defective.

Anger and outrage crammed his mind. Not a day went by without him reflecting on his days in Levana's hands. She made him into this. Selene had backed him into this. He should have never trusted her in the first place. _All_ the Lunar queens were the same. She had abandoned him, abandoned her best friend to the wolves. But he had always been a good actor. He concealed his anger with blank nothingness. A perfect mask for a one of the living dead. He'd died the day Selene left. Father took him back in and Levana never bothered with him again. She had no use for a retarded servant. But he never forgot her. Selene. It was she who made him like this. She who subjected him to such treatment.

Then, Levana died and Selene came back. Selene came back and gave him a chance to take his revenge. She had the audacity to forget who he was, what he went through for _her_. Always surrounded by her bright circle of friends, the red-haired witch, naive little blonde, wolf mutant and the flashy flight commander. He bared his teeth into a smile. He'll get his revenge, and Selene will sing. The little birdie will sing until she had nothing left and then he'll burn the rest of the world down with her. After all, fire started the whole thing, once upon a lifetime.

* * *

**What do you think? Reviews, please.**

**-Silverleaf**


	5. Of Expensive Vacations

**Hello again! **

**Thank you for reading. This chapter is back in Cinder's POV. I am in the process of writing chapter 6 which is in Kai's POV and I am already excited for it. He finally meets two of the Lunar crew. *squeal* Guess who!**

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!" Cinder said gawking up at the building in front of her. The Rising Blossom. The most luxurious hotel in all of New Beijing. She had heard numerous stories of this prestigious resort. It was associated with the most illustrious guests. Important figures, ambassadors and royalty from all over the world came to reside here when the palace was not available. Honestly, the palace looked more like a dump when compared to this world-class retreat. Its advanced technology and security features were on-par with the most elusive military strongholds and its extravagance was superior.

Cinder continued to gape at the entrance which included scrolled alabaster pillars supporting a large ballroom balcony which overlooked the New Beijing palace. Gleaming mosaic tiles depicted historical scenery and beautiful landscapes. The building was a sprawling twelve acres squared and five stories high. The carved mahogany and jade doors opened up to a foyer of gold and red. But that was as much as she could see because she didn't move forward. "Who planned this again?" she seethed. Thorne gave her a sheepish grin.

"Thought we could at least live in style. You're the queen and all, right? You deserve the best of the best. I know it is not in the palace and not as close to Kai as you like but I could only do so much." Cinder closed her eyes and tried to cool down. Her head throbbed.

INCREASING LEVELS OF ADRENALINE. HEART RATE INCREASING. BLOOD PRESSURE INCREASING. WARNING, WARNING… A red light flashed at the corner of her vision and she waved it away impatiently. Her breaths came out in gasps and she gulped in air like a beached fish. Cinder took a deep breath and let it out slowly. TEMPERATURE DROPPING IN FIVE, FOUR, THREE...

"Why New Beijing again?" she asked heavily.

"We have never visited your city. Ginger and Tobias were especially excited, weren't you darlings?" Scarlet asked her children. Ginger nodded looking up at her, eyes shining.

"You lived here?" she breathed awestruck. "Wow!" Cinder softened and rubbed the back of her neck self-consciously.

"Umm... not exactly. I'll show you around later." Ginger beamed and clutched onto the queen's arm, showing her adorable gapped teeth mouth.

"Really?" she squealed. "Yay!" Cinder laughed and took the girl's hand. They had flown in on Rampion with her second assistant Kayla in the pilot seat which made Thorne complain miserably for the whole ride, but they couldn't store Rampion anywhere so they had to get someone to drop them off. Cress didn't tell Cinder where they were going until they had arrived so she could not order Kayla to transport them somewhere else. Needless to say, she had thrown a bit of a tantrum.

After _that _catastrophe, they hailed a hover which took them to the Rising Blossom. Cress went into the hotel to check in while Wolf wandered off somewhere to check the security perimeters and procedures. Cinder could have told him not to. If someone had really wanted to kill her and ended up breaching the Rising Blossom's superb security measures, there was not much that could stop them anyway. Not even Wolf.

Scarlet bounced one year old Tobias on her lap. He was fussing. Again. Scarlet stopped, her legs fatigued. Tobias began to whimper slightly, enough that Scarlet resumed her jigging. Cinder let go of Ginger's hand and held out her arms in sympathy. "Here, I'll take him for a while?" Scarlet gave her a tired, grateful glance. Tobias had been fretting and squirming since Kayla had dropped them off. "Hello, Tobias," she said softly as she felt the warm bundle transferred into her arms. Tobias paused and blinked up at her in confusion. Where's mommy? His eyes seemed to say. "Mommy's tired," she murmured. Ginger tugged her Cinder's arm to get her attention.

"Daddy's coming," she said pointing. Wolf strode toward them. Thorne sighed.

"Finally!" he said throwing up his hands in the air.

"All clear," Wolf said. "We should be able to move in now, Your Majesty." Cinder almost flinched. He rolled his powerful shoulders. He held out his hands for Tobias, and Wolf easily carried his son in one arm.

"You can call me, Cinder, Wolf. You don't need to be so..." Cinder trailed off. "Formal." She said at last. Cinder looked around at the bustling capital. "And besides, you wouldn't want to call me that when we're undercover. It'll blow our facade," she joked. Wolf cracked a grin.

"Of course, _Cinder_," he said with a bow. Cinder smiled just as Cress sauntered to them.

"I booked the Royal Penthouse Suite," she said casually. Everyone stared. "Well," she amended, "I also booked a separate room for Scarlet, Wolf, Ginger and Tobias as requested."

"And that somehow makes it less awesome?" Thorne raised an eyebrow. "The Royal Penthouse Suite is the most expensive suite in the whole hotel. Not that I'm complaining," he said quickly, "but how much did that cost?" Cress shrugged.

"For everything? About 65 000 univs a night? Not really sure, I just scanned with Cinder's bank card. Couldn't use the ID chips because the numbers were too large to only use ID identification." Cinder choked and started to cough violently.

"What?" she managed to say. Thorne and Scarlet blinked.

"Well," Scarlet said finally, breaking the stupefied silence. "That was unexpected." Cress rolled her eyes.

"Not as unexpected as you and Wolf demanding a separate room from the rest of us. Afraid you were going to fall ill with our lunacy by osmosis? There's plenty of room in the penthouse. What do you need another room for?"

Thorne cleared his throat."Isn't that answer quite obvious?" He wiggled his eyebrows at Cress. She covered her mouth trying unsuccessfully to stifle a smile.

"Oh, ohhh. Okay. Umm. Never mind." Scarlet and Wolf both started blushing simultaneously.

"It's not that, oh, umm... " Scarlet stuttered.

"Oh don't worry, Scarlet. No one is going to bother you. Will we?" Cinder cast Cress and Thorne a wicked grin. They gave her matching cheshire cat smirks. "But really?" Cinder clucked, mock disapproving. "Thorne, such talk in front of children. Maybe they'll catch _your_ dirty thinking by osmosis." Wolf scowled.

"That is not why we want a separate room. Tobias fusses a lot at night and we don't want you to lose sleep over it." Cress and Thorne exchanged knowing glances and Cress shrugged.

"Whatever you say." Clearly, they didn't believe Wolf's innocence explanation. Scarlet sighed and picked up her suitcases from where the hover left them. Wolf took them automatically and Scarlet smiled up at him in thanks. Cress and Thorne lifted their belongings and started toward Rising Blossom. Ginger followed, but looked back at Cinder. Her mint green eyes flickered in surprise when Cinder didn't move.

"Aunty Cinder? You aren't coming?" Wolf immediately paused and turned to her, ever the attentive guard.

"I..." Cinder gestured weakly. "I have to see Adri and Pearl. I haven't visited them since I came to Luna and I should see how they are." Cress narrowed her eyes.

"Your step-mother-"

"Former legal guardian," Cinder corrected automatically. Cress conceded with a nod.

"Fine. Your former legal guardian was horrible to you. Just as abusive to you as Mistress Sybil was to me. You don't owe her anything. Your adoptive family will be fine." Cinder's eyes clouded.

"They might not have wanted me," she said softly, "but they still stuck with me. They didn't throw me away. The fact that they let me stay, gave me shelter is still more than what anyone would have given to an orphaned cyborg." Ginger ran forward and took her arm.

"I'll go with you. You can show me the city afterwards." Cinder hesitated. Wolf shrugged.

"I'll go with you then, for protection. Scarlet and the others can check in and unpack first." Cress gave her a worried frown. She started to protest but Cinder held up a hand.

"It'll be fine Cress. Nobody knows who we are and where we went. We could've gone to the American Republic for all the press knows. Wolf and Ginger can stay at the marketplace to explore while I take a hover to Adri's," she said fusing a trace to authority into her voice. Something she knew her friends could not resist. They had given up their separate loyalties to their own countries once they swore to serve her. And through they might be her best friends - Cinder tried to avoid giving commands as much as possible - she knew that they would not disobey a direct order. That didn't stop them from going around it though. Scarlet put her hands on her hips.

"If you don't come back before six there will be consequences, Cinder." She took Tobias from Wolf and started toward the hotel. "Good luck!" Scarlet called over her shoulder. Cress waved and Thorne winked good-bye. Cinder and Wolf walked in the opposite direction with Ginger between them. She bounced along, her scarlet curls springing behind her. Her inquisitive green eyes took in one thing after the other and Cinder could practically see her brain working overtime in her head.

They reached the weekly market. It had barely changed at all. The square was filled with busy shoppers, merchants and vendors hawking their wares and expertise. The buzzing of scanners and netscreens trilling the latest news, events and gossip and ,of course, the conversations between acquaintances as they exchanged information about the recent escapade of the Lunar Queen. Cinder threw on her glamour as her skirted between booths. No one knows me. No one recognizes me. I am no one, she chanted to herself as she hunched back further into the shadows.

"Did you hear about..."

"... poor girl..."

"Do you think she was raped by..."

"Thought the queen was the one that was drunk..."

"...and I thought this queen would..."

"I don't think she..."

Shuddering, Cinder muted her auditory interface to a dull hum and ignored the glazed stares of the male species, and also some females, that were looking at her as if she was really juicy meat. Snow crunched under Cinder's leather boots and she pushed the hood of her coat over her head casting her flawless face in shadow. She didn't dare dissipate her glamour.

Wolf curled a protective arm over her waist and pulled her close. Cinder jumped. "Pretend," he breathed, his mouth close to her ear. The attention immediately shifted to Wolf as he navigated her through the dense streets. If jealousy could burn holes, Wolf would be scorched by now. Cinder gripped Ginger by the hand and tugged. The girl looked up, confused. Cinder bent down and kissed her forehead.

"We are going to play a game okay?" she tried to smile reassuringly." The game is called pretend I am your mother." Ginger wrinkled her forehead.

"That's a terrible name. But okay, it sounds fun!" Ginger sent her a goofy grin. She snuggled into her side and intertwined their arms together. The glares sent at Wolf didn't stop until they had rounded a corner. Huffing a sigh of relief, Cinder ducked into a dark, sketchy alley. She knew this place as well as she knew the back of her hand. Cinder had often taken this shortcut back when she worked in the marketplace as a mechanic.

Cinder crouched down to meet Ginger's eyes. "I'll see you later okay, Ginger? I have to go run an errand. Be a good girl and go with Daddy and if Daddy tells me you've been a good girl, I'll show you around before your Mommy makes us go back to the hotel." Ginger pouted and held out a pinky.

"Promise?"

Cinder curled her pinky with Ginger's. "Promise, darling." She smiled and hugged the girl close. Cinder rose and looked at Wolf sternly. "Take very good care of her, Wolf. Crowds in New Beijing can get pretty wild."

"Of course, Cinder. She _is _my daughter you know." Wolf reached down and squeezed her shoulder. "Be safe, my queen." Cinder nodded and with another smile at Ginger, slipped away.

The walk to her former home certainly hadn't changed. There was still that unending fear, apprehension, and dread. Cinder hadn't thought about Adri and Pearl for so long that she felt almost guilty. Maybe there was something in her wiring that made her so cool and detached to the world. Cinder hadn't even thought of visiting until Ginger had announced her intention of exploring. If Peony was still alive, she would have probably made more of an effort to keep in touch, but after the ball disaster six years ago... Clearly her adoptive family didn't care enough to keep her around.

Town center eventually merged into apartment buildings, built so close to each other that they were a hands-breadth away from crashing into each other. Cinder shoved her freezing hands deep into her pockets, her breaths billowing out in clouds in the harsh winter air. Now, this... this was what she had missed. The laughter of children building snow-androids in front of the apartments, the cheerful brightness of the winter season, and normalcy of just walking home.

Cinder paused as she turned onto her street. She knew what she was about to see. But it didn't matter anyway because every time she saw it, every time she thought about _him_, Cinder felt as if her fabricated bio tissue heart was about to be ripped into shreds and her stomach being sucker punched over and over again.

The New Beijing Palace. She could just barely detect it beyond the dense complexes and towering skyscrapers. She tried to prevent herself from thinking about him, but ended up realizing that she couldn't. It was as if there was a magnet in her body that always pointed to him and she was just to blind to see where it led. Cinder clenched her jaw. It was over. Kai had never liked her that much anyway, she tried to tell herself. Tried to convince herself. Cinder wasn't sure if it worked.

She scanned herself in the building and it beeped, admitting her entrance. Cinder stepped into the elevator for the eighteenth floor before she allowed her doubts to creep through her mental defences. What if they didn't live here anymore? What if they moved? What if Adri slams the door in her face? Cinder bit her lip and dismissed her misgivings. What could go wrong?

Cinder strode toward Adri's apartment warily. She knocked lightly. No one answered. Cinder knocked harder. Utter silence. There was a muffled squeak and Cinder's eyes narrowed. She sparked with anxious irritation. When the door remained closed, she let herself in.

Pearl was against the wall, her clothing ripped, and arms pinned above her head by a man with a scruffy jaw and dangerous eyes. She was crying softly but her face was splashed in shock as she recognized Cinder even in her glamour. The stranger whipped around and took her in. She knew what he saw. A goddess, beauty reincarnate. He leered dopily. The man was drunk. Cinder hated drunk men these days. They cause so much trouble.

"Did you call a friend, sweetheart?" Pearl shook her head, her eyes gleaming with tears. He merely laughed. "The more the merrier." The man made an obscene gesture and giggled at his own wit, which wasn't very witty at all.

Cinder's disgust deepened as she glimpsed broken beer bottles and shattered pottery, dust and garbage. Nobody had cleaned in a while that's for sure. "Who are you?" she asked, her face exhibited blatant revulsion. The man let go of Pearl and stumbled toward her.

"Do you want to find out?" he slurred. Cinder hissed out a sigh. She _so_ wasn't dealing with this right now. Not to mention having to take care of Pearl's blubbering face later. She reached for the familiar tingle and pleasant, buzzing heat that came with letting loose her gift. She always felt it was wrong to use her glamour to trick innocent people, but sex-crazed perverts that touched her step-sister weren't exactly on her list of goodies. Cinder cringed at the soft lilting of her melodious voice.

"I want you to sit on that couch and cover your ears. Don't listen to what my sister and I are about to say. Do you understand?" The man perked up, eyes brightening.

"Okay." He shuffled to the couch and sat, covering his ears. The man started to hum and Cinder pulled her attention back to Pearl. She was staring fascinated at the man's eagerness to do as Cinder commanded.

"Pearl," Cinder snapped, "Who is that guy?" Pearl turned to face her, eyes cold.

"What did you do that for? He's my husband. It is his right to bed me." Cinder leaned back and looked at her sceptically.

"Why were you crying then?" Pearl reached up to touch her tearstained face, almost curiously. She opened her mouth, but shut it as Cinder held up a hand. "And don't bother lying. I can detect it." Pearl scowled.

"Freak," she muttered under her breath. It was truly a surprise to see that so many things had changed in her life but Pearl remained the only constant.

"Well?" Cinder prompted. Pearl swore.

"After mother died-"

"Wait. Adri died?" Cinder said taken back.

"Not that I expect you to care or anything," Pearl deadpanned. "Yes, she died."

Cinder eyed her curiously. "You're not sad or anything." Pearl shrugged nonchalantly .

"You were not the only one unhappy under her rule. Always going on and on about how we were draining her of her youth and resources and that we needed to marry to a rich dude."

"So you got married? To a drunk perv?"

Pearl's eyes flashed. "Not everyone gets a happily ever after, Cinder." She gave her a onceover, her lips curling in derision.

"Wait, so _I_ got the happily ever after? You've got to be kidding me right? Hated and almost burned to a crisp by my aunt, then I was lucky enough to get sent to a household to be a servant. Arrested, then named a Lunar fugitive, then almost killed by my aunt, _again_. You called that a happily ever after? Where's my prince?" Pearl shrugged.

"You're not living the bad life right now, are you. I am sorry for being bitter if my cyborg step-sister gets the fame and fortune of a whole country while I get stuck with a dead mother, sucky husband and an overall dismal life." Pearl looked down and walked to her husband's couch. "I told him I wanted a divorce, but he wouldn't let me," she said quietly. Cinder watched her.

"Oh," Cinder whispered, "I'm sorry." Pearl shrugged then gave her a devilish grin.

"Can you get him to stand up?" Cinder eyed her cautiously.

"What are you going to do?" Pearl smiled mischievously.

"Nothing that hasn't been coming to him for a while." Cinder half-shrugged and pulled on her glamour.

"Stand up," she directed him. Pearl's husband stood, swaying. Pearl took a deep breath and smiled angelically at her husband. Then she proceeded to kick him between the legs, hard. He doubled over and crashed into the couch.

"We are over," she said calmly. Pearl looked over to see Cinder's cocked brows.

"Wow, okay," she muttered. Adopting, her sweet, glamour infused voice again, Cinder told him to never come near the apartment again. He'd forget everything about his life with Pearl and their rocky marriage and get out of the country. "Will that work?" Cinder asked finally. Pearl nodded grudgingly.

"Thanks," she said reluctantly. "I might have just lost my only way of supporting myself but I haven't felt this free in a while." Cinder started in surprise.

"You don't have a job?"

Pearl shook her head. "Daniel says that women shouldn't work after marriage."

Cinder snorted. "How very wrong he is. And don't worry about the money. Focus on getting a job. I deposited half a million univs into your account. It won't last you forever and you better not ask me for more," Cinder warned Pearl, "but it should be enough for rent and all necessary supplies for few years." Pearl shook her head.

"How are you so nice?"

Cinder shrugged. "You are still my step-sister and-" She frowned as there was a beep. Someone had commed her. It was from Wolf. Cinder's eyes widened as she read the message. "Look, I have to go, it's an emergency."

Pearl smiled sadly."Duty calls?"

Cinder sighed and started for the door. "Something like that. I'll come to visit you again sometime later." Pearl didn't say anything until Cinder reached the door.

"For all it's worth, Cinder," Cinder turned to face Pearl, "I never believed the rumors on the net. You were always too good to do such a thing." Pearl gave her a small grin.

Cinder smiled back. "Thank you, Pearl. I hope you will get your happily ever after." She closed the door, and took a deep breath. Cinder ran.

* * *

**What do you think? Why did Wolf comm Cinder? You'll find out in the next chapter. *wink, wink***

**Review, please! Feedback is a writer's greatest tool and it also gives the writer a look into the reader's mind. Reviews often affect, how much I write and the speed in which I update, so if you want more of the story, review. Doesn't take long to review. If you, my readers, are tired or not up to it, just give me a happy face, sad face, or meh face. That's all I ask. And, of course, if you have any ideas for scenes, I'm open to any ideas, just PM me and I'll try to add it in. **

**-Silverleaf**

**P.S. K- T rated scenes only.**


	6. Jealousy is So Overrated

**Hullo, dear readers, **

**Hope you are liking the story so far. This chapter might be... a bit more interesting. *wink, wink*. Worlds are colliding people! There might be a bit of confusion regarding the thaumaturge colours. Cress, of course, is first-tier/ head thaumaturge so she wears white. (I didn't put either Scarlet or Winter as thaumaturges because Scarlet is not exactly Lunar and Winter is a princess). Refer back to the first chapter if you are confused about the jobs of the other characters. It's in there somewhere. Wolf is the head/ alpha of the Wolves Guard and Jacin is his second in command/ beta. He is with Winter back in Luna so far. **

**Other thaumaturges include Reece Blackcrest (second-tier, now demoted to seventh tier) and Danto who is third tier.**

**Second-tier, as you know, wears red (Selene and Cress's special helper) , third-tier wears green (they are responsible for intergalactic relations) , fourth-tier is blue (they are the police force) , fifth-tier is black (judicial branch of thaumaturgy), sixth-tier is brown (they train people with the lunar gift), and seventh-tier is grey (thaumaturge assistants). **

**There are two branches of guards, the Wolves Guard and Ember Guard. Wolves Guard will be explained in the chapter below. They guard the royal family and the thaumaturges. Ember Guard is mentioned briefly also in Chapter One. They are the branch that is composed of shells and mostly run defense and security.**

**Sorry for the long prescript. I just thought to explain it all before you guys start asking questions. Though questions are fine. You can ask questions. I just didn't want you guys to get confused. **

* * *

It had not been a good couple of days. First, yesterday, they had the Lunar delegate meeting which had not gone in the direction the Earthen Union wanted. Queen Camilla described the Lunars as impertinent, insolent, and utterly contemptuous of the Earthen powers. The South American bureau was in an uproar. Where do you think they will hide? Where do you think they'll go? Questions and accusations were flung around like boomerangs, going nowhere. Finally, it ended when President Vargas shut off his direct comm, refusing to 'listen to such unprecedented allegations'. After his exit, many of the others got fed up and left their screens as well.

Then last night, he'd gotten a vidlink invitation from Queen Selene's third-tier Thaumaturge Danto. That hadn't improved his mood. Thaumaturge Danto had wanted to begin trade negotiations for the renewing of Eastern Commonwealth and Luna's reciprocity treaty. Obviously, Kai had not been very delighted at the prospect of hosting a Lunar envoy, in apprehension of a repetition of what happened six years ago when Levana arrived mere days after his father's death. But it was not something he could refuse. Letumosis vaccines and medicines were part of Luna's trade with the Eastern Commonwealth and though the pandemic was now over, there were still small outbreaks here and there. And if he cancelled the trading treaty, the cures might not be sent down which might lead to another epidemic.

So that was why, Kai was now standing in the cold with Torin awaiting the arrival of the Lunar ambassadors. Snow crunched beneath his boots as he shifted to keep the feeling in his extremities. The sun gave off next to no warmth and only served to blind Kai whenever he dipped his head to gaze at the sparkling snow which had fallen overnight. His breath clouded the brisk air in small puffs. Kai hopped in place while breathing warm air into his gloved hands. Torin blinked at him, amused. "Would you like another coat, Your Majesty?" He had donned a giant white down coat which made him look like an overstuffed marshmallow. Kai had told him that, but he only shrugged. "Better warm and comfy than miserable and stylish." Kai wished he had listened to his advisor.

He watched as the Lunar spacecraft descended, displacing snow and making an overall mess of the peaceful aura the snow had given off earlier. The Lunar ship was in the standard opalescent body with golden runes around its hull. Kai wondered if it meant anything. The sun shone on the glittering spacecraft radiating the light off in glimmering rays of colour.

Kai and Torin waited expectantly, near the shadow of the palace walls as the ramp of the ship sunk down and Thaumaturge Danto descended. His emerald green uniform fluttered in the wind. Another man in grey followed close behind. Two Lunar guards in their fancy armor and golden runes stood at either side of the ramp, heads bowed. Even from a distance, Kai could tell they were of the Wolves Guard. It was in their sharp canines and the soft dusting of fur along their arms and face. He fought to keep his face impassive. They were the Queen's elite Escorts used only among the royals and their thaumaturges. The Wolves Guard were fiercely loyal to the queen and their keepers. To the point of death. Kai shivered, and it wasn't because of the cold.

The thaumaturge and his envoy walked toward them. Thaumaturge Danto was a no-nonsense man in his forties with blonde hair and gunmetal grey eyes. He must have been really handsome when he was younger. Kai dug his nails into his palm. Why is it that all of Queen Selene's workers have to be so young? And gorgeous. Kai wasn't usually this vain. He knew he was good-looking enough. All this talk about Cinder had been putting him off. No not Cinder... Queen Selene, Queen Selene. Stars, he had to get that through his head. His heart and his intuition wasn't working very well these days.

Thaumaturge Danto inclined his head elegantly. "Your Majesty," he said in a deep voice. "Thank you for hosting us. I am third-tier Thaumaturge Danto," he gestured for the man in grey to step forward, his face impassive, "and this is seventh-tier Thaumaturge Blackcrest." Kai almost choked. Behind him, Torin sucked in a breath but remained silent. Kai kept his expression calm, pleasant.

"We welcome _you_ to the Eastern Commonwealth," he said placidly. His eyes flickered to seventh-tier Thaumaturge Blackcrest. "But we do not tolerate troublemakers." Thaumaturge Danto stepped forward.

"Then let me assure you that no _troublemaking_ will take place, Your Majesty," he said casting a quick glare at his partner. "Thaumaturge Blackcrest is merely my assistant and in no way, shape or form will he participate in our negotiations unless you deem it otherwise." Kai gave him a slight nod.

"Will you need to be escorted to your rooms, Thaumaturge Danto?" he asked gesturing to a servant.

"That would be very kind of you, Your Majesty. Thank you. Blackcrest, follow His Majesty to the conference room to set up for later this evening. I am sure you will need some time..." Danto's eyes crinkled in distaste. "to clarify some things for Emperor Kaito anyway." He swept away after the servant, the two guards following. So Blackcrest was left with staring at Kai and Torin.

"I'm sorry," Blackcrest said at last, "but are we going to stand out here forever? I don't know about you but I am feeling rather cold. We don't have weather on Luna, you see?" he smiled tightly. Kai smiled back just as fiercely. What did Selene see in _him_?

"Of course, I am _so_ sorry for being such a bad host. Please come in. I hear you are very... close with Queen Selene. How is she? Selene was a _great_ friend of mine before everything happened with Levena," Kai said smirking. Never mind that it wasn't exactly true. It had the desired effect on the young thaumaturge though. Blackcrest clenched his fists and looked ahead, eyes narrowed.

"Oh... I see. Yes, well, she never mentioned you to me. Seems like she would have if you were _such great friends_." he said coolly. Kai laughed condescendingly. "And yeah we're very close. I was second-tier after all," he said with a modest shrug. "I was the person she went to for all her problems and such. And," Blackcrest smirked, " I lived only a few rooms away from her suite. She gets all these nightmares, you know," he shook his head sadly, "that's what happens when you have crazy for a family. Levana tried to burn her alive. It's not something that you can just forget." Kai opened his mouth, but Torin cut him off.

"Your Majesty, perhaps you would like to take a walk before the meeting." Torin glanced at Blackcrest. "I think you will cool down a bit in the cold." Kai glared at his adviser, but knew it was a good job on Torin's part. If he didn't get out of here... Kai could very easily strangle Thaumaturge Blackcrest. He took a deep breath and smiled brightly at Torin and then at Blackcrest.

"I look forward to our negotiations later then, Thaumaturge Blackcrest, It was a pleasure to meet you." Blackcrest dipped his head respectfully, baring his teeth into a smile.

"Oh, Your Majesty, the pleasure was all mine."

Kai slipped out of the palace after he changed into a nondescript grey hoodie , the same hoodie he had worn the day he first met Cinder. This time, he had the forethought to grab a coat before he headed out. He tried not to dwell upon what Blackcrest just implied. Room close to Cinder's... no, no, no! Don't think about it. It doesn't take a genius to guess what they were up to. He shook his head as if to shake out the thoughts he was trying to... Stars! Now dirty images were implanted in his brain.

He sighed and looked around. Kai had just started walking and walking and walking and he hadn't realized where he was going. Wait... wasn't that Cinder's old booth? He was at the market? Kai was so engrossed in his thoughts he- Cinder. Cinder was here. He had caught a glimpse of her sleek brown hair. Instinct took over.

Heart racing, Kai scanned the crowd for her. Again, that head of brown appeared and disappeared between a crowd of people. "Cinder!" he called. She didn't turn around. Kai ducked and dodged around the market crowd. There was too much noise, too much colour, and she was gone again. Then, Cinder reappeared, her slender body expertly slipping through the mass of shoppers and hawkers. She entered her old booth.

Cinder's old mechanics shop had been sold, and had been remodeled into a boutique. Kai smiled slightly. Cinder would definitely hate that. She didn't like fancy, ornamental things. Which was why Kai ended up buying her simple, elegant silk gloves for the ball six years ago instead of a more extravagant gift, a dress. Kai had wanted to. Cinder deserved the gown after everything she had done for him and what she went through with her adoptive family and legal guardian. But Kai had wanted to buy her something he knew she would keep, and not throw back in his face. He had to fight to get her to receive the gloves. Kai knew she loved the gloves as soon as she opened the box.

Smiling at the memory, he opened the door to the shop to find... no one. No one but a few lady patrons. No Cinder. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes in disappointment, Kai ignored the burst of pain as his heart plummeted down to his toes to shatter on the floor. He let go of the door and stepped back out before any of the costumers could recognize him. What was he thinking anyway? Why would she be here? Why would he even care if she were here or not? Kai exhaled and yanked his hands through his hair, tugging on the strands. Why?!

Because he knew she would have answers. Because he knew, he just knew that if he saw her again... it wouldn't be like the last time. Because if he could just demand some answers, everything would be okay again. But that was just wishful thinking. She was the one who threw you away, remember? He reminded himself. So why can't he just forget her?

Bam!

Kai stumbled back, his hands automatically clutching whoever was in front of him. It was a little girl. An adorable little girl about six, with curly red hair and bright green eyes. He righted himself and the girl and immediately let go. She held a stuffed rabbit and her eyes stared at him, wide and untrusting.

"Are you okay?" Kai asked concerned. The girl's eyes slid to the boutique window, where a robot mannequin was striking poses with featured clothes and said nothing. "Hey," Kai said quietly, bending down. "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry. I didn't look where I was going. It's all my fault." The girl avoided his gaze and stared past him. "Can you speak? Talk to me. Let me know if you are alright."

The redhead's voice was wary when she finally said, "Mommy says I shouldn't talk to strangers." The girl still wasn't looking at him. Kai tried not to smile at the girl's antics.

"But you're talking to me now," he pointed out. The girl shrugged.

"No, I am talking to the dress," she inclined her head toward the mannequin. Kai blinked. Was he that difficult when he was a kid? He switched to a different tactic.

"What's your name?" She started to suck on her thumb.

"Can't give out personal information," the girl mumbled around her thumb. "Mommy said so, but you can call me Carrot, everyone does." Kai was curious now.

"People call you Carrot? For your hair?"

Carrot rolled her eyes. "Everyone says that. Yeah, for the hair but also becau-" she stopped. "You're trying to get me to talk about myself aren't you? Are you a spy?" Carrot glared at him from the corner of her flashing eyes. She reminded Kai of someone, someone he had seen recently. But the more he tried to catch the memory, the more it drifted away past his reach. She eyed him up and down.

"You would make a really bad spy though." Carrot sniffed. "They call me that because besides the hair, I have good eyes. I see a lot more than what others do. For example, you see there?" Carrot pointed at the dress she was so fascinated with." Her voice dropped low. "You see the green embroidery at the bottom at the hem? How they are swirling into circles going lighter and lighter? It fades into white eventually but there was one stitch where they accidentally used green thread instead of white. They had covered it with the white afterwards." Kai squinted at the stitching. They all blurred together.

"How did you even catch that?" he demanded. Carrot shrugged, her curls bouncing.

"Good eyes."

"No kidding," Kai said impressed. "Are any of your other family members named after vegetables?" Carrot shook her head.

"No, but our whole family loves vegetables and fruits. Daddy especially likes tomatoes." Kai frowned.

"Speaking of your Daddy, where are your parents. Why are you alone?" Carrot bit her lip.

"I got lost in the crowd. Am I bad?" she asked, her voice trembling. "Aunty says I have to be good so she can show me around later. I tried to be good. Promise." Kai softened.

"I'm sure she knows that you're good. You're very brave, you know that?" he said encouragingly. Carrot rolled her eyes.

"I have to be brave. If I cried all the time I would be just like my little brother. He cries _all_ the time. I-"

"Ginger! Ginger! Where are you?!"

Carrot beamed. "Daddy! Over here!" She waved a hand enthusiastically. Kai sucked in a breath. It was one of the Wolves Guard. The guard came over and lifted Carrot into the air.

"Where have you been? Didn't your aunt tell you to stay with me? You know that your aunt had an errand to run and couldn't be bothered. I had to comm her," the man scolded. Carrot whimpered.

"Sorry, Daddy," the man glanced at Kai. "Thanks for taking care of her for me, Your Majesty."

"It was a pleasure, sir," Kai said with a slight bow.

"Your Majesty?" Carrot squeaked. Kai grinned.

"Sorry, I couldn't be a spy. Does being an emperor impress?" Carrot opened her mouth to reply, but a woman's rich, musical voice cut her off.

"Ginger! Oh my- Stars! Wolf, you scared me! Thank goodness you found her. I was already dreading going back to the hotel to tell Scarlet." The most beautiful woman Kai had ever seen took Carrot from the guard, and kissed the girl's cheek. "Thank you so much for findin-" The woman finally faced him, meeting Kai's startled copper-brown eyes.

Kai was as white as a sheet. They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. His voice was practically non-existent as he whispered, "Cinder?"

Then time stood still.

* * *

**Sorry, this might be a long postscript as well. Guys, I might have lied last chapter when I wrote that there would be two characters from Cinder's Lunar crew that met Kai. Sorry, I didn't mean too, it was a spur of the moment thing. I didn't really plan for Kai and Cinder to meet so fast, but oh well. At least it would be enjoyable for you readers. **

**I am so conflicted right now. Should I post up a new chapter in Kai's POV or Cinder's POV? THE OPTIONS! Anyhoo, I'll take a poll. Tell me whether you want a Kai chapter or a Cinder chapter. I can't start writing until you guys vote so you better REVIEW FAST! I am going to wait three days starting Dec. 3 for your answers. I am just as excited to write it as you are to read it.**

**Cheers!**

**-Silverleaf**


	7. Heatstroke and Misunderstandings

**Okay people!**

**You have spoken. The winning vote goes to CINDER! I wouldn't have minded writing either POV, but it ****_is_**** a democracy so... And I also have a problem. Usually when I read a book, a character's eye colour is the most important defining feature for me but in the case of Cinder, Marissa Meyer seems to have never described her eye colour. I know that the book never says because I have read both Cinder and Scarlet at least ten times to ready myself for writing this fanfic. Most Lunar chronicles fanfic usually describes her eyes as either green and brown so I'm not sure... They are kinda contradictory. Also, I was thinking of doing some kind of Christmas themed chapter on Cinder and Kai, but I don't know if the Eastern Commonwealth even celebrates it anymore. What do you think? Anyway, enough of me blabbing. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kai was right in front of her. For a moment, Cinder wondered if he was a mirage, a vision conceived as a by-product of her own delusions and fantasies. To make sure, Cinder blinked. Unlike when she usually used glamour, there was no telltale orange light flashing at the corner of her vision. He stood frozen, just as startled as she was. Trembling, Cinder let Ginger drop to the ground.

Wolf gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry, I didn't have time to comm you."

She was heating up in an accelerated rate, her breaths coming in uneven gasps. Wolf nudged her as she stood stock-still, staring at Kai. "Your glamour is wavering," he murmured. "Control yourself." Cinder squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated, but Kai's presence was scattering her brain cells. He's here. He's here. He's here, her brain chanted. INCREASING LEVELS OF NERVOUSNESS AND APPREHENSION. COOLING PROCEDURES IMMOBILIZED. SYSTEMS OVERHEATING. BREATHING EXCERCISES RECOMEMMENDED. ONE...TWO...THREE... Her glamour was working against her.

Cinder gulped in oxygen. A headache was pulsing behind her eyes and she pressed her hands to her face. "Cinder, are you alright? Cinder..." Someone seemed to be saying. Kai? Ginger?

"Is it one of your panic attacks again?" Wolf asked worriedly, but it was as if he was saying everything through a sheen of water. Blurred and indistinct. Ginger felt her forehead with a small hand and hissed, pulling back.

"Too hot, she's overheating." Cinder swayed, and opened her eyes. The snow reflected the sun's rays almost blinding her in its intensity. The ground was swinging like a pendulum and Wolf, Ginger and Kai all blurred together into one big blob. She swayed again and would have fallen if it weren't for Wolf who caught her. Bundling her up, he jerked his head for the others to follow. Wolf led them to the safety of the alley Cinder had left them just an hour before. Kai reached for her, his face etched in concern but Wolf whisked her away.

"You can't touch her yet. She's too hot, and you're not exactly helping her by being here," he snapped. He laid her down gently, against a tower of crates and stood up. "Cinder is my first priority. She is my queen and millions of her people are relying on her to stay strong, to lead our people on the right paths. We had wanted to surprise her with this vacation to get her to unwind in a place that she's familiar with but you are holding her back." Kai threw his hands up in the air.

"I know she's important. It's not like I'm going to endanger her or anything. I have no idea why she just collapsed when she saw me. She-"

"You want to know why?" Wolf snarled. "She can't focus when you are around. You are the only thing she sees. The only star in her orbit. When she loses concentration and gets nervous, the queen gets panic attacks spanning from her glamour. Cinder might be powerful but-"

"And she is right here," Cinder said groaning and holding her head. They paused and looked down. There was a pile of muddy slush where Cinder had rested her metal hand. Ginger hugged the slender queen around the waist as she stood up. She braced a hand on the crates as she tested her wobbly legs. Cinder gave a sigh of relief when she didn't crumple back down. "It was merely a small one, Wolf. They won't kill me." Wincing, she rubbed her temples. "And my headache is almost gone." Wolf tapped his foot rapidly, a nervous tic.

"Should I call Cress and Scarlet? And that wasn't small. It was one of your biggest ones yet. Maybe-" Cinder shook her head.

"They will only worry. His Majesty just startled me, that's all. It's fine, Wolf. You can go back to the hotel. I will follow after I clear things up with Ka- I mean His Majesty, here. I'll be back by six as promised. " Wolf shook his head.

"What if you get another one of those?" he demanded. "Who'll take care of you?"

Kai glared at her guard. "_I will_."

Wolf snorted and began to protest again but Cinder cut him off.

"I will be absolutely fine. I have to show Ginger around anyway. She will know to comm you if there is anything amiss." Ginger gazed up at her father with her bright, luminous eyes, pleading.

"Please, Daddy? I want to go with Aunty Cinder." She twined her short arms around Cinder's waist. "I'll watch her, promise!"

Wolf sighed. "Fine, but no later than six," he grumbled.

"Yay!" Ginger sang. "Thank you, Daddy!" Casting another glower at Kai, Wolf bent to kiss Ginger goodbye.

"Be good for Cinder, okay?" Ginger grinned mischievously and waved bye. Wolf stalked off. Probably to relay these series of events to Scarlet. Cinder cringed. She was not looking forward to the lecture that would certainly await her when she got home.

When it became impossible to avoid him any longer, Cinder turned slowly. Kai was staring at her open-mouthed, eyes dazed. He stretched a hand toward Cinder and took her in slowly, from the top of her earmuffs, down her face, tracing every contour, every angle. Kai's soft fingers brushed her cheekbone, swiping at a loose strand of glossy hair. He frowned and tucking the offending item behind her ear. Kai's hands travelled lower, his thumb stroking the stuttering pulse at her neck. Cinder gave a quivering sigh and involuntarily leaned into his touch, lashes fluttering closed, momentarily forgetting herself and the line she had used to hold herself at bay for so long. Kai's arms wrapped around her waist pressing her close. He buried his face into her hair and breathed deeply. She let herself melt into him. Closing the space between their bodies, just to feel him again. The hug lasted a long time.

"Aunty Cinder?" Ginger squeaked, after a too long moment. Kai shoved her away from him so fast that Cinder nearly smashed against the alley wall. He ran his fingers through his hair and gripped the ends, eyes wide and more than a bit furious.

"You glamoured me, _again_?" His voice shook, trembling with all the things he wanted to say but knew he couldn't. Cinder blinked, head spinning. How had it come to this? Ginger spun on him.

"She wasn't glamouring you," she declared heatedly on Cinder's behalf. "You were the one who was taking advantage of her weakness so soon after her panic attack! If she were glamouring you, I would have been able to feel and see it as well." Kai glared at her.

"She's your aunt. Of course you would take her side."

"I do not lie!" Ginger stomped her foot, slush splashing up and onto Cinder's coat. The water droplets darkened the emerald green wool.

"Please!" Cinder shouted. "Stop! Please!" She clutched her head, which was now pounding like an anvil, and sank down to the ground. Cinder drew her legs up to her chest to conserve warmth and shivered. "Please," she said again, realizing how loud she was earlier. "Can we just stay silent for a while?"

Ginger, dismayed, crouched down beside her. "Sorry, Aunty." Cinder didn't look up to see what Kai would do. When Cinder regained control of herself, she stood up slowly to see Kai looking at her silently, condemning her with a single glance.

"Ginger is telling the truth," Cinder said testily, "if I had glamoured you, that's what Ginger would have seen as well, or at least she would have been affected. I had stopped my glamour as soon as the attack started." She tried for a smile."It's hard to use bioelectricity when you are sick from using it too much."

"Using it too much?" Kai said scathingly. "Isn't that great." Cinder met his gaze without shame.

"I don't walk the streets of New Beijing without protection, _Your Majesty_. After the Blackcrest fiasco, it wouldn't have been the best idea to show my face. My glamour may attract... attention, but it also diverts the focal point away from me. In a way, it just makes it easier for people to see me, then forget that I am here. It doesn't work for people who know to look for me. The reason you saw me was probably because you were looking for me in the first place." Cinder stepped toward him.

"Don't blame me for using my glamour when you have never seen the full extent of my powers. And you probably never will since you are already so disgusted with me for displaying such a minor bit of it. I am so sorry for intruding on your country. I am sure it will never happen again." Cinder swept past him. "Ginger, come."

Kai snatched her wrist and held it. Her skin immediately warmed where he had touched it. They eyes met fully for the second time that day. His voice was a husky rumble as he said, "So you weren't controlling me five minutes ago?" Cinder's eyes flashed.

"I would _never_, _ever_ do that to you," she spat. "I'm sorry you don't believe me. Ginger and I will not bother you again." Cinder turned to go but his next words stopped her.

"I never said I didn't believe you," Kai paused. "I was just surprised. I understand why you felt the need to use it and I don't blame you. Well, maybe a little, but I can't help myself. You run a country as well, you should know more than anyone how it feels when there is a person you have thought of as an enemy since forever, who tries to threaten your citizens. It's hard to break stereotypes like that."

"Are you quite done?" Cinder asked. She trained her gaze on the graffiti strewn alley wall and fought to keep her breaths even. She inhaled sharply, trying not to let those insensitive words sear into her memory. It didn't work. Cinder tried not to snarl her next words. "You think of me as the enemy? And you're trying to justify _why_ you think me as an enemy? I'm sorry but friendship doesn't work like that." Kai spun her around before she could march away.

He chewed on his lip. "Sorry, I implied the wrong thing. I just meant-"

"I know what you meant. You wanted to say that Lunars have been untrustworthy and evil beings for all time, so there's no reason to think that I am different from the rest of them. There's no reason that Ginger would be different. Well, news flash, I'm Lunar too, so you are just lumping me in with Levana and the others. How is that fair? All the things I have done for both the Earthen Union and Luna. They meant nothing?" Cinder's eyes burned, but remained dry. Kai softened and grabbed her hands, metal and all, and squeezed gently.

"Everything you have done _was_ the right thing. You did everything right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have judged you for using your glamour when I didn't even know why." Cinder stared down at their clasped hands. Kai let go, embarrassed. "I would hate for us to end this on such a bad note. Please," he held his breath, "can I buy you a drink or better yet, go out to lunch with me? You still owe me a date and I want to explain some things." Cinder paused, processing his words then raised an eyebrow. Kai flushed, his cheeks going pink. "As friends of course."

"Of course," Cinder murmured. She looked down at Ginger. "What do you think? Shall we go to lunch with His Majesty here?" Ginger gave her a slow grin.

"I think we should. It will be quite interesting, don't you think?" Cinder grimaced at her.

"Yeah, if we manage to avoid tearing each other's throats out," she muttered.

* * *

Kai wanted to slap himself. _What_ was wrong with him? First, he had stood frozen like an utter fool as Cinder made her appearance, then right after she got sick he accused her of glamouring him, which she apparently, had not. And as a finale to his idiocy, he _had_ to offend the _Queen of Luna_ by demanding that she leave and proclaiming that she was an enemy of the Eastern Commonwealth. He was never this bold with his mouth. He was supposed to be a politician, a mediator. Kai always thought before he used his mouth. In fact, the most important part of being in a position of power was the ability to use his brain. But with Cinder here, it felt like he could be himself without all that idle chatter used when he had engagements with the other world leaders. When Cinder was there, her eyes saw through everything. She saw right into the inexperienced little boy inside a man's body who tried to do his best even when everything was going wrong, even when everyone thought _he_ was wrong. Cinder was the only one to know him, see the _real_ him through all the protective walls he had built up against the rest of the world.

Cinder's glacial eyes swept over him, indignant anger shadowing her face. Please say yes, he pleaded silently, let me make it up to you. Cinder schooled her features into a blank, expressionless palette. She looked down at Carrot. "What do you think? Shall we go to lunch with His Majesty here?" Carrot grinned easily and flicked her gaze past Cinder to Kai.

"I think we should. It will be quite interesting, don't you think?" Cinder pressed her lips into a thin line and regarded him coolly.

"Fine." She took Ginger's hand and proceed to the mouth of the alleyway. Cinder held her chin high, with a regal tilt to her head. Kai felt a slight blooming pain near the base of his chest. This Cinder was not the old Cinder he knew. This queen will never be _his_ Cinder. She will never turn back into that naive, stuttering mechanic he had fallen in love with so many years ago. But at the same time, she still _was_ the same. Queen Selene had retained her old sarcastic humour, sharp wit and unselfish manner of living her life to serve others.

She had filled out a bit over the years, not the awkward, lanky girl mechanic, but into a svelte beauty and willowy grace. And though she still had her cyborg limbs, they were as a part of her as her quirky temperament. She walked as if she were afraid of no one. And with that knowledge, Cinder floated as much as she walked. So much was her confidence that it made people believe that she _could_ do anything, conquer anyone. And Kai was jealous. Because she was perfect. Not physically or even emotionally perfect, but perfect in all the ways that mattered. And wherever she went, Cinder would attract fans, followers, and eventually a guy that would love her, cherish her for being _her_. The question was whether he would get to be that guy.

* * *

**Kai's point of view was a bonus. Hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter.** **Reviewers have been asking me to reply in the views and comments, but I am not sure how. A lot of you guys don't actually have accounts on Fanfiction so I have no way of contacting you. Ummm... or maybe I just don't know how. Because if you have an account there should be a 'reply URL' in the email that notifies me of your reviews. **

**But it doesn't matter, you guys are all awesome and I appreciate you taking your time to write out one for me. *gives each of you a hug* Love you all! And keep it up.**

**Until the next chapter!**

**-Silverleaf**


	8. The Failed Not-a-Date

**Sorry guys, I feel so bad. Usually, I try to get in at least two chapters a week, but this week has been pretty busy. Christmas is coming and my teachers are all trying to cram my tests all in two weeks. So sad. School is ruining my life. **

**Ahem.**

**Anyway, I tried to fit in my writing my schedule and it worked, barely. So one chapter a week now. I'll try to write more during winter break. Without further ado,**

**Chapter 8!**

* * *

Getting to the restaurant was slow going. And awkward. It was acceptable at first. Kai walked behind them, occasionally making small talk with a bubbly Carrot, Cinder staying quiet. He tried to include her in the conversations, but she always looked away deliberately or pretended not to hear. Kai let out a growl of frustration. Carrot peered back at him and smirked. Was he that hard to forgive? He merely misspoke. So, he mostly followed them, observing without comment. Which was absolutely ridiculous since Cinder didn't even know where they were going on this 'date'. Cinder and Carrot swung their clasped hands as Cinder indicated items and locations of interest she recognized from her time in the Commonwealth.

Cinder was strangely cheerful as she tapped on Carrot's shoulder to direct her gaze to the large golden roofs of the New Beijing palace. Smiling at Carrot's awestruck expression, Cinder hugged Carrot close and kissed the top of her head. It was rather cute. Kai felt... Well, he didn't know what he felt. He just knew that he wanted Cinder to look at him like that. Like he was the only light in her world.

The queen had kept her glamour on under her hood to keep people from staring. Kai wasn't sure it worked. Cinder wasn't that inconspicuous. She and Ginger were probably one of the most well-dressed patrons trolling the shops and were the recipient of many envious stares. Cinder seemed immune to the special attention though. Kai's hands twitched and for a moment, he wondered what would happen if he yanked down the hood covering her flawless face.

Carrot squealed and scampered to a grocers stand. Her green eyes lit up as she spotted the array of fresh fruits and vegetables imported from the tropics. She scanned through the foods until she spotted the tomato basket. Carrot snatched up the red fruit and turned to go. Walking away, she reached up for Cinder's hand only to realize she was groping at thin air. Confused, Carrot spun around to find Cinder leaning against the stand with the storekeeper, their eyes regarding her with disapproval. Carrot slumped back to them.

"Aunty?" she asked hopefully, holding up the tomato in her small hands as a peace offering. Cinder shook her head and pulled back her hood. Everyone within a ten step radius turned to gawk at her as they ambled by, their hands stuffed in their pockets and breaths clouding in the frigid air. The grocer gave her a double take, as if he couldn't believe such a beautiful woman was at _his_ counter. Cinder gave him a self deprecating grin and inclined her head toward Carrot. She plucked the red fruit from the girl's hands and placed it on the counter.

"Sorry, about that. I'm babysitting for my friend and her daughter can be kind of a handful. " Cinder shot the cashier another embarrassed smile. He was putty in her hands.

"No, it's _totally_ fine." He smiled back at her shyly.

"Thank you so much. Please allow me to pay and apologize for my wayward charge," said Cinder, her voice lilting, a symphonic sound. The grocer nodded like a bobble head, a glazed expression sweeping through his face as he held the scanner out to Cinder's wrist.

"No problem at all," he slurred. The scanner blinked green and Cinder waved. "Thank you for your purchase. Please come again soon," he said smiling vaguely.

"I'm sure," Kai muttered. Cinder shot him a dirty look and pulled on her hood. She grabbed Carrot's hand and marched her forward. When they were finally out of earshot, Cinder pulled them into a small, shadowed alcove. She tapped her foot impatiently and held the tomato out of reach of Carrot's grabby hands.

"Do you know what you did wrong, Ginger?" Cinder asked, looking down at Carrot. Kai tried to blend in with the shadows. He had no part in this argument. Carrot's lower lip trembled. "No, don't cry," Cinder said patiently. "What do you think you did wrong?"

"I took the tomato..." Carrot said reluctantly. Cinder cocked her head and clasped her hands together, waiting. "I stole," Carrot said at last. Cinder exhaled, her eyes shining with disappointment.

"And what would your mother say about that?" she asked. Carrot's green eyes filled with tears.

'I'm sorry, Aunty," Cinder stared down at her.

"And why is stealing wrong?"

Ginger sounded like she was reciting a passage from a book. "Because stealing is when you are taking something that is not yours. You didn't do anything to deserve it and didn't give something in return." Cinder nodded.

"You understand then." Carrot dipped her head in a contrite manner.

"I won't do it again."

"You make sure of that," Cinder said sternly. Her eyes rose to Kai's shadowed form by the opening. "Where did you want to eat?"

Kai blinked. "Oh, well, I was thinking of going to Takazumi's, but you guys started walking so I just followed." Cinder looked at him in askance.

"Why didn't you just tell us to stop then? I figured we were going in the right direction since you didn't try to correct us or anything." Kai heated up, and he knew he was blushing.

"I just thought that you wanted to..." he trailed off. "Never mind." Cinder eyed him curiously and Kai cringed inwardly. She opened her mouth, but then closed it and shrugged.

"Lead the way then."

* * *

Takazumi was one of the only Japanese restaurants in the city. The intricate art of creating sliced rice rolls almost didn't survive the world wars since the Province of Japan was one of the hardest hit of all countries before the Union. Takazumi tried to preserve the feeling of the old Japanese culture though, with its polished bamboo walls, lightweight portable furniture and rice paper sliding doors. Cinder had obviously never been here, demonstrated by the blatantly perplexed look on her face. Kai almost laughed.

"Takazumi is new," he murmured, close to her ear. Cinder stiffened, but Kai pretended not to notice. "The head chef here, Tosco, used to work in the palace, but he retired and began his own restaurant." His breath stirred the small hairs on the back of her neck as she pulled her hood down. Cinder shivered and glanced back at him, eyes wide. He saw himself reflected in their depths. Kai leaned closer, closer, clos-

"Your Majesty!" a familiar voice boomed out. "You honor us with your presence." Cinder jerked back to a respectable distance immediately. Kai cursed. Tosco had _such_ impeccable timing. Eyebrows rising, Cinder glanced to Carrot who witnessed the whole thing. Carrot merely blinked at them innocently, a small grin gracing her lips. Cinder grimaced and avoided his gaze as she tilted her head toward the man behind Kai who cleared his throat. Stifling a groan, Kai turned to greet his old friend with a smile. Tosco cocked a bushy, white brow at Kai and bowed. "Welcome to Takazumi's." His gaze went to the beautiful woman beside him and the little girl and his brows rose higher. Cinder touched his arm. Kai tried not to think too much on it. Tried not to linger on how warm her fingertips were even through his coat and how it would feel if...

Let's not go there.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Cinder asked, her voice as smooth as silk. She held out a hand for Carrot and the girl dropped the take-out menu she was holding at once. Carrot started sucking on her thumb again. It was a nervous habit it seemed.

"Cinder, Ginger, this is Tosco, an old friend of mine and a former employee of the palace kitchens. Tosco, these are my friends," here he paused and faced Cinder with a questioning look. Cinder hesitated and gave the man a onceover.

"Is he trustworthy?" Cinder murmured, so only Kai could hear. He nodded. She shrugged. "It matters not to me then, as long as he doesn't blab." Tosco frowned, seeming to get the gist of the conversation even though he couldn't have heard. Waving them forward, he walked deeper into the restaurant with the practiced ease of someone who was familiar with the place. Kai, Cinder and Ginger followed. He ushered them into a private dining room and slid the rice paper screen doors shut.

"What is this about, Your Majesty? Why the secrecy?" Tosco asked, his voice rumbling in his chest. "And why did you lead random Lunars into my restaurant?" He scowled at Cinder and cracked his knuckles slowly, one by one. "Are they bothering you? I heard that the Lunar envoy came today." Kai shook his head frantically as Tosco took a menacing step toward the Luna queen.

Cinder stood her ground and tilted her head up to cast Tosco a challenging stare. For a moment, Tosco paused, and Kai knew it wasn't because Cinder was utilizing her glamour. Few of his patrons could withstand Tosco's scowls. Probably had to do with his muscular build and highly defined arms. Comes with pounding dough and other miscellaneous ingredients for forty years. Tosco considered the woman in front of him carefully, an almost impressed look flashed across his features. Cinder's face flickered like a defective netscreen and her glamour dissipated like an unseen fog.

Leveling a mock offended glare at Tosco, Cinder spoke lightly, "Random Lunars?" Tosco's jaw dropped and he inhaled sharply, as he looked through her glamour at the young queen.

"You!"

"Yes, me," said Cinder with an embarrassed laugh. She ducked her head, flustered. "I know what it looked like on the netscreens, but-"

"There is no need to explain, Your Majesty," Tosco said with a deferent bow. His teeth flashed bright as he gawked at her amazed. "I never thought I would have the honour of encountering you in real life. Or is this a dream?" Cinder sent bewildered look to Kai at Tosco's complete one-eighty. He shrugged and raised his hands palm out.

"No, you are not dreaming," she said hesitantly. "I arrived here today and ran into His Majesty at the market with my goddaughter." She gestured to Carrot. "This is Ambassador Scarlet's daughter, Ginger. Say hello, Ginger." Carrot peeked from behind Cinder and waved shyly. Tosco laughed.

"A little one."

Cinder shook her head. "Ginger is Scarlet's first child. She also has a son named Tobias who just turned one." Kai felt invisible as his friend and Cinder exchanged pleasantries.

"So what brings you to the Eastern Commonwealth?" Tosco asked finally. Cinder snorted.

"For the obvious reason. To disappear while pretending to be on vacation." Tosco's laugh rumbled through him.

"Must be hard to be Queen. My wife adores you." Cinder smiled modestly at the mats underfoot.

"It's quite busy most of the time, but I have many dedicated people working for me." Kai cleared his throat. Tosco glances at him, his mustache quivering with humour.

"I'm afraid His Majesty is getting bored with our conversation."

Cinder smiled at him and a burst of light fluttered over his heart. Kai involuntarily smiled back. "We were supposed to have lunch here. I haven't been here before, even when I lived in the Commonwealth so Kaito volunteered his time to show us this place." Cinder sat down on a plush pillow at the black lacquer table. "What do you have?"

Tosco droned on about the specials while Kai's mind drifted. Kaito. Cinder called him Kaito, Kai thought giddily. Well, it wasn't as satisfying as if she had called him Kai, but baby steps, right? Cinder tapped him gently. "Your Majesty," she said, concern welling in her tone. "Were you listening?"

"Kai," Kai blurted out. Cinder's forehead wrinkled.

"What?" Out of the corner of his vision he could detect Tosco smirking. Kai flushed hotly, but he blundered on.

"Kai," he said. "Call me Kai." Cinder drew back slightly, her face closing off. She eyed him warily. Kai cursed himself and his running mouth. He said the worse things when she was around. Tosco interrupted the awkward silence, redirecting his attention. He felt Cinder's stare burning a hole in his temple.

"Would you like your usual, Your Majesty? Queen Selene and Ginger have already ordered." Kai nodded faintly. Tosco shook his head at him sympathetically. "It gets easier," he mock whispered. The room seemed to be sweltering. He tugged at his collar as his flush spread from his neck to his cheeks and the tips of his ears. Cinder avoided eye contact with both of them. Tosco closed the door behind him.

Awkward silence.

Cinder shifted uncomfortably. She opened her mouth, but the paper doors slid open again. Their eyes all shot to the doors. A woman about Tosco's age stood at the opening, gazing at Cinder awestruck. Her white hair was cropped into a bob and her wobbly legs carried her to the edge of the table. Cinder stood, her eyes narrowed in thought. "Are you-" The woman dropped to the floor with a low bow.

"Your Majesty," she murmured in a warbling voice. Cinder took her arm, her eyes wide with alarm.

"There is no need-" The woman stayed kneeling. Cinder bent and brought her up. "Have we met?" She asked curiously. "I recognize your face from somewhere-"

"Yes!" The woman said eagerly. "I was one of the shells that traveled back to Luna to register for the interracial marriage contracts." Cinder's eyes widened in understanding.

"You are Tosco's wife, then?" The woman laughed happily and nodded.

"My name is Sasha. Me and Tosco were together long before the law was established, but we had wanted to make it official in Luna as well. I also had to obtain a Luna I.D. and register my children and grandchildren." Kai flicked his gaze from Cinder to the woman before him.

"What law?" he demanded. "How can I not know about this?" Both women gave him displeased expressions. Kai felt like he had failed a test. Cinder raised an eyebrow.

"And I would have thought you would know these things. You mean you call yourself the Emperor of one of the most influential empires in the Earthen Union and you don't have the Treaty of Phoenix _memorized_?" Cinder asked scandalized. "For shame, Your Majesty!" But she was smiling.

"According to the Treaty of Phoenix, Article 13 of Interplanetary Relations, Section 22, all former Lunar fugitives are obligated to register themselves and their families as Lunar citizens though they might not inhabit their mother country anymore. They are required to get a Luna I.D complete with bioelectricity disrupters. If you are married, the former Lunar and their spouse must sign an official Lunar marriage contract for our archives. A royal must always be present for the signing to give approval." Kai blinked at the onslaught of information.

"So you were present for the signing of their marriage contract?" Cinder nodded.

"Technically they were already married, but that was just to make everything official." The woman beamed.

"Yes, and we are forever grateful, Your Majesty. You are a great ruler."

Cinder laughed. "Compared to my predecessors, yeah, probably. But they aren't much to compare to, are they." The rice paper doors glided open and Tosco slipped through. He balanced ebony trays of rice rolls and miso soup. Tosco frowned as he saw his wife.

"Sasha, what are you doing here? I thought you were in the kitchen." Sasha glared at him.

"When were you going to tell me about our esteemed guests?" she asked waving a hand at Kai and Cinder. She finally spotted Ginger. "And Ambassador Scarlet's young daughter? Hmm?" Tosco scowled.

"I was going to tell you-" Sirens rented the air, the unholy love child of an ambulance hover and the ridiculous clanging of a large bell. Sasha and Tosco exchanged wide-eyed glances.

Fire.

* * *

**So... clifthanger. Mwahaha. See you guys around!**

**Please review!**

**-Silverleaf**


	9. Smoke and Fire Hate My Guts

**I tried to write faster this time and didn't really edit it as well. Sorry.**

**But I hope you like it!**

* * *

_Why _do these things happen to me? Cinder tried not to wince as the fire alarm blared in her ears. She hastily filtered the noise out of her auditory interface with a grimace and grabbed Ginger's hand. The girl stared up at her with wide, trusting eyes. Cinder bent down and cupped Ginger's face with her hands. "Darling, I want you to listen to me carefully, okay?" She nodded, her expression grave with the knowledge that this was not a carefully constructed game. "Ginger, you will hold my hand always. Do not, under any circumstance, let go. Ever. Never let go. If we get separated, go outside with the rest of the people and wait for me. Look for His Majesty or the two people you see here." Cinder indicated the old couple. "This is Sasha and Tosco. They will keep you safe until I can get you." Ginger started to suck on her thumb.

"You will come and get me?" she asked, around the digit in her mouth. Cinder's voice softened a touch.

"Always, darling. I promise. When have I ever broken a promise to you?" Ginger threw her short arms around her neck.

"Pinky promise!" she demanded. Cinder hooked her pinky around Ginger's.

"Promise." Cinder's tone was laced with determination. Ginger nodded again and released her stranglehold on Cinder's neck. She grabbed her hand and gripped it tightly. Cinder inclined her toward Tosco. "Thank you for your hospitality. Next time, I would hope not to get interrupted before I get to try your cuisine. I hope you get this sorted out quickly." Tosco and Sasha bowed.

"It was an honour to serve you, Your Majesty. We delight in your eventual return when things settle down." Cinder turned her gaze to Kai.

"Good luck," she said softly. Tosco and Sasha opened the sliding doors to the sound of panicked screams and bolting footsteps.

"What is this?" Tosco stared in disbelief at his ruined restaurant and swore. "Insurance better cover this," he muttered, and turned back to them. "I have to take care and secure some things in the kitchen. We have to make sure that area is not on fire. We will see you all outside." With that, Tosco and his wife waded into the stream of innocents pouring out of their respective rooms and soon disappeared into the throng. Smoke billowed out from a room farther down the hall as Cinder peered out. Flames licked the bamboo wood paneling and shattered a window with a explosion of flying glass shrapnel. Cinder flinched. Customers fleeing from the area brought up their arms as weak shields. Blood welled from where the sharp glass met their mark. They ran past, pushing and shoving to get to the exit.

"We will see you outside," Cinder told Kai, shoving a glimmer of guilt and worry deep down until she couldn't feel it anymore. She was good at that. Showing people only what she wanted them to see. Being queen gave her a great deal of practice. Kai gave her an unreadable expression. He was good at this game as well, it seemed.

"You better," was his brusque reply. Cinder swallowed back the lump in her throat as her eyes burned. She couldn't cry. She would never cry. And even if she could, not in front of him. How had they turned to this? There were too many walls that barred her path to him. And... and Kai deserved better. She didn't deserve him. Not her. A laughable cyborg queen would never have a future with the most eligible man in the Earthen Union. Cinder looked down and nodded. Kai slipped past her and darted into the crowd. He was quickly swallowed up. Ginger tugged at the sleeve of her coat.

"Our turn?" she asked, in a light tone. Cinder was almost convinced that it was just some elaborate game they were playing. Almost. Cinder gave her a strained smile.

"Our turn," she agreed. Cinder brought Ginger close and tugged her into the press of people storming for the front doors. Cinder immediately started coughing. Tendrils of smoke curled around her face, depriving her of oxygen. Cinder's eyes were dry, too dry. She blinked rapidly trying to regain some moisture to no avail. Cinder was shoved and pulled from every which direction which made it harder to keep upright with Ginger by her side. Ginger pulled on her sleeve.

"Aunty?"

"Not now, Ginger," Cinder ground out. The girl was unconcerned about the smoke, the lucky thing. Ginger was too short for the smoke to have any effect on her yet. A shadow flitted across her vision. Cinder snapped her head to the side to keep an eye on it. But it wasn't there anymore. Frowning, she squinted. What was that? Her grip on Ginger loosened. The crowd pressed around them making breathing difficult.

"Aunty!" Ginger whimpered, clutching her hands desperately. Her hands were slippery with sweat. Their hands lurched sloppily against each other.

"Ginger!" Cinder cried, her voice mingling and absorbed into the screams and wails of the other patrons. "Hold on!"

"Something is pulling on my leg," Ginger bleated, panicked. "I can't-" Her hands were wrenched out of Ginger's.

"Ginger!" Cinder screamed. "Ginger!" She disappeared, blocked by an impenetrable barrier of stampeding human flesh. She tried to turn back but was knocked forward by the crowd. Her glamour. Her glamour would help. Cinder concentrated. You will move, she thought. You will move away and let me pass. The roiling terror in the minds of the crowd forced Cinder to release her control. She panted, the smoke clouding her vision. Cinder's lungs burned, screaming at her to breathe. She took a breath, but there was no air.

There! Cinder caught a glimpse of her charge's bright red hair, going in the opposite direction. What was she doing?! With renewed conviction, she pressed her fingers into her temples. Move, she snarled at the frantic stir of bioelectricity in the clogged air, pulling on her glamour. Move! The crowd scattered and weaved around her, clearing a path. Cinder charged up the hallway, deeper into the smoke and flames. It was less crowded here. Actually, she was the only one still this far into the burning building. Embers danced and sizzled in the air in an explosion of sparks. Cinder ducked her head. Another flash of red entering a storage room, billowing with gray soot. Cinder coughed and took off her coat. Sweat blinded her eyes as she stuffed the ash streaked fabric against her mouth and nose. The metal door was ajar, but gleaming a dull red. Hot.

Cinder kicked it open. Smoke and dust ballooned up in a cloud obscuring Cinder's vision for a moment. "Aunty!" came a wail from within. Sobs echoed around the chamber. "Help! Aunty!" Cinder turned wildly.

"Where are you? Ginger!" Her eyes stung from the fumes. Cinder's voice was hoarse from yelling. Then, out of the smoke. Ginger. "Darling," Cinder whispered, too relieved to be angry. She held out a hand. "Let's go, come. We have to go." Ginger didn't take it. She stayed still, watching Cinder with feral eyes, a complete one-eighty from her former bawling. Wait, _bawling_?

Cinder paused thinking back. Ginger never cried, even when she was a baby. She never fussed. Not like Tobias. Even in a fire, she would've stayed calm. She wasn't one to just panic. So why did Cinder hear her cry? An orange light started blinking at the corner of her eye. Ginger started to smile, but it was more like a savage, angry baring of teeth, displaying them like an animal. Cinder backed away, hands out in a deploring gesture. "You-"

The door slammed shut, an automatic lock engaging. Cinder whipped her head back toward, what was her only means of escape. A low growl penetrated the air and Cinder faced forward again with growing horror. Ginger kneeled, her teeth sharpening. Fur erupted, protruding from her delicate skin. Cinder gaped, the orange light still flashing. Ginger emitted another snarl as she crouched. No not Ginger. BIOELECTRICAL MANIPULATION DETECTED. INITIALIZING RESISTANCE PROCEDURE IN 10...9...8...

Ginger peeled back her lips into a growl and surged forward, her nails tapering back into claws as she leaped. Cinder screamed and crouched, bracing for the impact and searing pain. 5...4...3... Ginger knocked into her. Inch deep lacerations sliced into flesh. Fire, blood, fire, pain. Blood welled, dark crimson soaking into soot streaked wool. Cinder panted, sweat and blood dripping onto the wood floor, soaking into the cracks. 2...1...RESISTANCE ESTABLISHED.

Ginger lifted her head and howled, an eerie sound, promptly cut off as she disappeared. The blood and gore seeped away, fading as if it were never there. Cinder exhaled and coughed, staggering to her feet. The adrenaline rush faded, leaving Cinder drained and lightheaded. It was impossible. No Lunar could use their gift on Earth save herself. She made sure of that. Then, why...? Cinder swayed. No... She had to stay awake. But she was just so tired... So tired... Cinder teetered and slumped to the floor. A shadow by the storage room window. A cloaked figure swept by, then paused his formless dark eyes staring right at her.

"Help," Cinder whispered, her words barely a breath. The shadow lifted his hand and brought it slicing across his throat. This was no accident. No. It was an execution. Cinder's eyes rolled back, and darkness took her away.

* * *

He smiled as the young queen fell unconscious. It was an absolute delight. And he had thought Queen Selene would be unreachable. When he found out that she was here, back in the Eastern Commonwealth...The man chuckled. She was brought straight into his hands by her idiotic friends. Speaking of hands... He gazed at his ruined burn scar riddled hands. Evidence of his former allegiance to the princess. Until she left him that is. He had never let his father convince him to get a skin graft. No, this would serve as a reminder, a reminder that he could trust no one. Let no one in. That even those who seem closest to you could destroy you. Throw you to the wolves. Like the little girl he had disguised as a wolf that served as his lure for the queen. Ginger...oh, and let's not forget about the love struck emperor. That was a new development. He smiled. He had promised himself he would take all she loved. And her end would be extra slow. She would watch her world burn around her as she screamed. This incident was child's play, a beginning to all the games her planned to orchestrate. The queen's friends would be first, of course. They had caused him so much trouble, then... why not have fun with the rest?

He slipped on his heatproof silicon gloves and unlocked the storage room door. The boy, now a man, patted down his gas mask, made sure it was on before he stepped into the smoke congested room. He stared down at his queen's limp body prostrate on the floor through plastic lenses. He imagined it was just like this when the nursery fire transpired nineteen years ago. Next time when all the elements were his to control, it would be much, _much_ more spectacular. He scooped the queen up and carried her out into the hall. Half in half out of the room. The man shrugged. They would find her... probably. He sank into the shadows and disappeared.

Five minutes later, no one noticed as a man walked in the opposite direction of large crowd, the building collapsing in flames behind him. After all, he _was_ Lunar.

* * *

Outside, Kai stuffed his hood on and scanned the crowd for Cinder, Ginger, Tosco, even Sasha. No one could recognize him. If they did...Kai shuddered to think of the consequences that would result. Torin would be horrified that his emperor was at the scene of an accident.

Now where was Tosco...

Relieved friends and family members greeted their loved ones in the crowd. The air was thick billowing smoke, but at least Kai could finally properly _breathe_. It was absolutely claustrophobic in there. The crowd pressed and shoved against him, until Kai felt as if he was in a human blender. Police sirens wailed in the air and ambulance hovers traveled to and from the hospital transporting victims of the fire.

Kai spotted Tosco and Sasha next to a law enforcement hover. The officer kept nodding as Tosco gestured angrily at his burning restaurant. He made his way toward them, ducking and dodging around the crowd.

"...fire just started from nowhere! It didn't originate from the kitchen. My wife and I checked the stoves and fryers before we came out. We suspect someone set it." The officer taking their statement tapped rapidly on his portscreen.

"Well, we'll have to see the reports coming back from the emergency hovers first before we speculate more on this unfortunate accident. More often than not, restaurant fires start in the kitchen. Does your restaurant use any other sources of energy? Like, perhaps, gas? Maybe one of the pipes combusted."

"We have no need for one," Sasha said frowning. "Almost all energy now comes from-"

"Yes, I realize that," the officer interrupted impatiently. "Do you have insurance or fire resistance system in place?"

Sasha nodded and handed the officer a remote controller. "We had installed a Air Suction System."

"Can you be sure all windows and openings are closed?" Tosco shook his head.

"No, but this should lessen the effects of the fire. And insurance should cover the rest of the damage." The officer nodded.

"I shall hand this over to the fire management crew," he said plucking the device out of Sasha's hand.

"NO!" Ginger lunged out of the mass of people and wrenched the remote from the officer, panting. "You can't!" She sounded as if she had run a mile at a sprint.

"Little girl," the officer began in a warning tone. Kai shot forward and grabbed Ginger. What was she _doing_? He restrained the six year old by hugging her around the waist. Carrot snarled at him.

"Don't try to stop me," she growled. Kai's grip loosened in surprise at her ferocity. She took advantage of his lax grip and struggled wildly. He took note of his mistake and clutched her all the more tighter.

"Ginger!" Kai snapped, his patience wavering. "Give the remote back to the officer. It will help." Ginger shook her head violently.

"Help who?" she hissed. "Who exactly will it help if Aunty dies?! Tell me!"

"Sir!" the officer barked. "Restrain your unruly child. This is an emergency, not a playground." Kai looked back at the officer helplessly through his hood.

"But she's not even my daug-"

"Get your ward to release the remote," the officer said in the dangerous tone. "Or we will forcibly remove it from her person."

"No. No, no, no!" Ginger yelled, hugging the device to her chest. "I won't let you take it!" Then Kai realized something.

"Wait, why would Cinder die? Why isn't she with you?" Kai shook Carrot. "You were together!" Ginger's eyes filled but they didn't spill. She didn't make a sound. Carrot pointed to the burning building.

"Aunty is still in there." she whispered. Kai's eyes widened. "She didn't come out. If you activate this," Carrot held up the device. "All the oxygen in the building will be sucked out. Aunty will die." The officer snorted.

"I'm sorry, darling. But your aunt is probably already-" Kai whirled on him with a glare. He shoved off his hood.

"Is that how you talk to children, officer? Perhaps you should reconsider your post." The threat lay unspoken, curdling the air. The officer dropped to the ground with a bow.

"Your Majesty!" he stammered.

"There is a woman in the building. You will not and cannot activate this. Do you understand?" Kai said, his voice iced with frost.

"Perfectly, Your Majesty."

"You will send someone to look for the woman. " Kai commanded ignoring the stares he was getting from the crowd. They had to get to her quickly.

"I'm afraid that's impossible, Your Majesty. The fire management crew can hardly contain the flames now-"

"You will send someone," Kai hissed. "Now. Do you know the importance of the woman still trapped in the building? She is Selene, the Queen of Luna. And unless you want the whole of Luna to declare war on the Earthen Union for killing their beloved queen, you better send someone, and quickly. If you cannot, I and the rest of the country will hold you responsible for this infraction. And you better hope your death will be quick and merciful." The officer cringed, his eyes bulging in shock.

"Immediately, Your Majesty," he whispered. The officer ran off. Kai stepped back, chest heaving from his outburst. No, he couldn't wait. He could imagine Cinder surrounded by flames, burning, burning. Her beautiful, expressive eyes, dull, unfocused. No! That can't happen. Too many things lay unspoken between them. He had to say his piece. Had to tell her... Kai's eyes stung. How could she have so much control over him? He'd only seen her again less than an hour ago and now... He couldn't lose her again so quickly. Not again. Kai let go of Ginger.

"Stay, okay?" he whispered. "I'll get Cinder." Carrot nodded clutching her stuffed rabbit protectively.

"Be safe," she whispered. Kai nodded and slipped his hood back on. He wished he had Cinder's talent for blending in as he walked purposely back toward the police tape. People whispered behind him.

"...the Emperor knows the Queen..."

"Are they even friends...?"

"...the queen is here..."

"Stars...they were probably having lunch together..."

Kai clenched his fists and ignored the murmuring. Nobody thought anything was wrong until he crossed the tape.

"Hey! You can't-" Kai started running, sprinting for the burning building in front of him. People shouted for him to stop, but he couldn't. Kai needed to get to her, to Cinder, before... before... He shook his head. Don't think about it. Cinder will be fine. She will be fine. But an ugly thing reared in his mind whispering the soft, terrible revelation he refused to face. What if he was too late?

* * *

**How was it? And as always R & R!**

**-Silverleaf :)**


	10. Who Are You?

**Sorry, the last week of school was hectic. My socials teacher gave my class a test on the last day in last period. So sad. Anyway, I promised you guys at least two chapters a week so here it is.**

**Hope you all like it!**

* * *

He coughed and clamped his handkerchief over his mouth and tied it behind his head. Kai's eyes watered from the fumes. Too late, too late, too late, his brain chanted. Smoke clogged the halls, rice paper screens easily going up in flames. Kai ran past it all, back to their private booth. He gritted his teeth as he used the tips of his fingernails to slide back the smouldering wood door. It was too hot. Giving up, Kai finally kicked the sliding door in. The pliable wood splintered under his foot with a crash. Exhaling sharply, Kai's panicked eyes swept the room . No Cinder.

Kai shook his head, sweat dripping down his face. Where could she be? Maybe she was already- No. Cinder was the strongest person he knew. She had overcome insurmountable odds and triumphed when everyone else had abandoned hope. Cinder had sacrificed everything for her people.

Even him, the small voice at the back of his head hissed. Why should you care so much when she does not care at all? Kai contracted his hands into fists. Not now. This is not the time for such thoughts. "Cinder!" he shouted. "Selene! Your Majesty, where are you?" Utter silence except of the crackle of the near blaze and collapsing of falling wood pillars. Despair tightened its hold on his heart. He choked back a sob and turned wildly. "Where are you, Cinder?" he whispered. "I have waited for you for so long. Don't disappear on me again. Not so soon after..." he trailed off. She can't hear him and this won't help her.

"Please, Cinder. Answer me." Kai shouted. The emperor retraced his steps. What had he not noticed? Going back to the beginning, Kai slipped into the rooms he had missed before. But why would Cinder be in a random room? There had to be some pattern, some symbol that would indicate where she was. Which part of the puzzle was he missing? He walked back into the blackened corridor. Kai scanned through the rooms. What did they have all in common? Kai froze as he paused before the shattered door he had kicked in.

Why would that door be closed? The restaurant's customers were terrified, scared for their lives. They wouldn't have remembered such a mundane thing as to shut a door. They would have opened it to flee, but close it? Why would they need to? It's not as if the fire wouldn't burn everything up. The question was why was the room they had been in had a shut door. Cinder wasn't really that worried about the fire, that Kai knew. She had been afraid for little Carrot, but not for herself. Her selfless personality shining through as always. Cinder might have closed the door, but...

There was a closed door further down the hall. He had passed it a while ago thinking it was just a storage room... Nobody should have been in there. Kai glanced at the sliding door he had smashed. But maybe not everything was a coincidence. His meeting with Cinder six years ago certainly wasn't. Neither was when they had bumped into each other today. Something had led him there. Led him to _her_. It was as if there was something inside of him that always pointed to her. Always nudged him in the right direction that would make sure they crossed paths. Kai took a step. Then another. Somehow, he knew to dread whatever was on the other side of the door. Kai found it difficult to swallow as he approached. He attempted to breathe in shortened breaths through his makeshift mask. It was getting to hot, too hazy.

He was standing in front of the storage room door. How had he not realized the metal door was ajar on his first round? Kai hesitated. Did he really want to see what was beyond the opening? He steeled himself. Cinder might be in there. He had to save her.

Kai used the tips of his boots to angle the scalding metal door open. Smoke poured out from the opening forcing Kai to turn away and cough. The smoke cleared out and he gazed into the fiery storage room. Crates were stacked haphazardly across the perimeter of the storeroom. Scattered logs blazed a merry bonfire and Kai almost sagged into the door. He caught himself at the last moment and straightened, his eyes narrowing. He was no detective, but the fire was obviously no accident, and the perpetrator had wanted them to know it. He stepped in for a closer look and almost tripped over a soft body.

Cinder.

She lay, still and unmoving at the threshold of the door. Her straight, glossy hair spread like a curtain on the floor, a slight curl on the ends from the heat. Kai dropped immediately. "Cinder!" Kai tugged her limp body onto his lap. He shook her gently. "Wake up! You have to wake up!" Kai slapped her cheek. Her skin was pale, too pale, and soot stained her face. Cinder didn't move. Kai wasn't even sure if she was breathing. His chest contracted painfully. Cinder. He brought his ear to her mouth. Barely there. A small gasping rasp, then gone. He shook her again. "Don't sleep, please," he choked. Her lashes fluttered. A slight quirk of lip.

"Kai," she breathed, a cough rattling in her chest. Kai shifted her higher. "Don't worry," she mumbled, her eyes still closed, "Not dying... yet. Just resting." He scowled, to hide his tears and smacked her again.

"No! You can't. Stay awake," he said swallowing the knot in his throat. She used a weak hand to push him away.

"You should go," she said through a achingly hoarse throat. Her eyes flickered open, staring at him in a wistful way. The lump in his throat sank, lodged permanently in his throat. She studied him carefully, as if committing his features to memory. Cinder reached a trembling hand to run her fingers through his hair. Kai stilled. A heavy weight pressed at the back of his eyes, and he closed them. Tears seeped from under them. Cinder's fingers curled the strands around her fingers and stroked them. "Why are you crying?" she whispered.

"Shhh," Kai shushed rocking her quietly, salt drops sliding down his face. "Don't try to talk." Cinder let go of his hair and her fingers slid down to his cheek. She traced the contours there.

"Is it selfish of me to want you even as I am dying?" Cinder murmured, so soft Kai had to lean down to hear her. Wait, what? Heart beating rapidly he stared down at her in disbelief. Cinder smiled up at him in a whimsical way. No, she was only saying this because she thought she was going to die. And she wasn't. Cinder was just delirious, confused. There was no way she would say-

"I love you, you know. I've loved you forever. Even before you knew me. Before we had never met. Back when you were just a prince and I a lowly mechanic, and was one of the 200,000 single girls that daydreamed about you. Even before I knew of your existence. I think I had known you were going to come into my life and had just waited for you to announce yourself." Cinder's fingers dropped again, this time to his mouth. She carefully reached under his makeshift mask to gingerly brush his lips lightly with a thumb. Kai shuddered and clutched her closer.

"I'm here," he said simply, ignoring how his heart was being rent to bits, influenced by her soft touch. Cinder sighed, not hearing him.

"But you and I weren't meant to be. There are always complications, aren't there. Always things that block my way to you. If only I was a normal girl. If only I was not cyborg, not queen, not Lunar, not-"

"I don't care," Kai whispered harshly. Cinder blinked up at him. "I never cared. The only one who ever cared was you." Kai shifted her closer. "Don't you get it? I-" Cinder pressed her finger to his lips silencing him.

"I know," Cinder closed her eyes, "Believe me, I know. But I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. And," her breath caught. "I love you. Always have, always will and tell Ginger that I'm sorry for breaking my promise to her, and-"

Kai shook her furiously. "Don't say those things to me. When you get out you'll have a lot of time to tell those things to the others. Just stay awake-"

"I won't make it," Cinder interrupted. She coughed, and lurched to the side to spit out a sticky black substance. "_You_ know I won't make it," she smiled slightly when she recovered. "So, I want you to go." She pushed him away. "Go," she whispered. "Leave me." Both of them could hear what she wasn't saying. Forget me. Kai shook his head, tears falling once more. "One of us has to live, Kai, and it has to be you." Cinder gave him a slight grin. "I once said that I would keep on following you. I'm afraid this time it'll have to be the other way around." She slumped against him. "I'm too tired, Kai. So tired." Cinder took his hand and squeezed weakly. "Love you to forever and beyond," she whispered and her grip went slack.

* * *

Kai paced the corridor outside the infirmary. He'd been there for over an hour already. Ginger commed Ambassador Scarlet and Thaumaturge Cress after he and Cinder had come out. Cinder on a stretcher, face pale, evident even through her tanned skin. News hovers crammed the smoking sky waiting to catch a rare glimpse of the unconscious Luna Queen. Crowds gathered in swarms all abuzz with rumors, speculating on the recent activities of Queen Selene.

He was supposed to hold a press conference in an hour. To explain things to your people and the police, Torin had said with a furious look on his face. His advisor hadn't been happy when he heard the news, but what could he do? It had already happened. The best he could do was to salvage the situation somehow. But what could Kai _say_? The truth? He snorted. Like that would go over well. "Oh," he imagined saying to the reporters. "Queen Selene and I were having lunch together, and we got caught in a fire. By the way, we also confessed our mutual love for each other." Kai groaned and shoved his fingers into his hair pulling hard. The same hair that Cinder had touched just an hour ago. He closed his eyes and tried to recreate the soothing feeling of Cinder's cool fingers combing through the strands.

The automatic doors opened and Kai looked up, nodding a brisk greeting to Dr. Erland.

"You better be grateful." the old man muttered. "I flew here from Luna with Hera at the controls. You know how fast she goes?" He gagged. "I think I'm sick myself." The doctor snapped on a pair of plastic operating gloves and gave him a wary look. "I can't believe you trapped Selene in a burning restaurant." Kai threw up his hands.

"Is that what they are saying now?" he said exasperated. But his tone couldn't mask the undercurrent of anguish and misery. Dr. Erland looked at him sympathetically and patted him on the shoulder as he passed.

"I'm sure your queen will be fine." Kai glared.

"She's not my queen."

The doctor eyed him. "Think about what you just said," he said quietly, "and then tell yourself whether your statement is true or not." Dr. Erland swept past him to the emergency room. "Because if you truly love her, she should be yours as much as you are hers." Kai opened his mouth to answer but the doctor was already gone.

Ginger entered next. She watched him pace quietly. "Everyone is mad at you," she stated simply. Kai rubbed his temples.

"I know," he said wearily. "Where is your mother?"

Even Ginger was sorry for him. "Mommy is with Aunty Cress, Uncle Carswell, and Daddy. They are down in the cafeteria waiting. Reece and Thaumaturge Danto are there too." Carrot grimaced. "They are not your biggest fans right now." Kai flinched. Of course he knew. The moment the Cinder's attendants had arrived at the royal infirmary... well, let's just say he hadn't made a very good first impression. Ginger's father, Wolf, had almost lunged for his throat.

"You said you would take care of her," he had snarled, baring his canines. Thaumaturge Danto's guards, his fellow Wolf Guard comrades had trouble restraining him.

"Wolf!" Ambassador Scarlet's steel infused voice whipped out. "We will not bother with His Majesty in such a savage way. I believe he understands the consequences that will result if our queen is hurt in any way, shape, or form." She gazed at him with cold, cold eyes. "Perhaps we might even withdraw our terms for peace." Thaumaturge Cress stepped forward.

"Enough with the threats, Scarlet. It is not helpful at the moment." The blonde Thaumaturge cocked her head. "But just to be safe _Emperor_ Kaito, consider yourself warned." Commander Thorne pressed a hand to his paramour's shoulder, white and gold silk flight uniform rippling in the bright hospital lights. He murmured in her ear and she tilted her head close, listening. Thaumaturge Cress nodded and slipped her hands into her uniform's bell sleeves. Thaumaturge Danto stood off to the side, his arms crossed and face impassive.

"Danto, send Blackcrest to the site of the fire to investigate," the first-tier thaumaturge commanded. She turned to him with a grim visage. "If we could be excused, Your Majesty, I think we will retire to our chambers, now. Do send for us when the queen comes out of the emergency room." With that, they swept away. Only Carrot had peeked back at him and waved, but her normally cheerful features were shadowed with guilt and sorrow.

So here Kai was. Waiting. Ginger slumped into a plastic hospital chair. _I love you, you know. I've loved you forever. _Cinder's words echoed in his head. Kai swallowed and he pressed his fists into his eyes. Me too, he had wanted to say. I love you. Always, unchanging, past eternity. Why didn't he say it? Five minutes. Ten minutes. Twenty. Then, thirty. The emergency room doors stayed closed. "Please," Kai pleaded, whispered, really. To the blank, sterilized white walls, to anyone, anybody who would listen. Kai closed his eyes. "I'll do anything. Just please let Cinder push through." He clenched his hands tightly, fisting the fabric of his pants, then releasing. Contract, release . Contract, release. Contract, relea-

The lights dimmed and the door swung open. Dr. Erland shook a gloved hand with Dr. Fateen, solemnly. "It was nice to work with you again, Fateen." The younger doctor smiled.

"The honour was all mine, doctor. It's great to know that after all these years, your healing touch hasn't diminished in the least." Fateen flicked her gaze to meet his. "I'll leave you to explain things to His Majesty." She gave her surgical gloves to a nearby med-droid and bowed slipping out the waiting room doors. Dr. Erland faced Kai. His face held apprehension, worry. Kai searched the doctor's face for clues as to whether they were successful in reviving Cinder. Dr. Erland looked away from his scrutinization.

His voice was warily as he said, "Do you want the good news or the bad news?" Kai's heart froze.

"The good news first I would think," Kai said taking a deep breath and holding it. The old doctor eyed him hesitantly.

"You don't need to worry too much about Her Majesty Queen Selene," Dimitri said sanguinely. "She pulled through. Her vitals are as healthy as they can be after a severe case of smoke inhalation. We treated her with some acetylcysteine and administered supplemental oxygen to help with her breathing. I also tried a bronchoscopy test and it came out positive for soot detection. Queen Selene needed bronchodilators to open up her airway but she should be stable for now. She showed no other signs of injury except for a mild concussion which should heal easily." Kai breath whooshed out of him.

"Great! Is she awake yet? Can she have visitors?" he asked eagerly. Dr. Erland flinched and looked down.

"The queen is not awake yet." Kai faltered, puzzled.

"When will she wake up?"

The doctor pinned his gaze to the wall. "I don't know," he said shrugging helplessly. "This is the bad news. It is difficult to tell. She only had a minor head wound, but you can't really tell with these kinds of injuries. They are kind of unpredictable. And the queen damaged her hippocampus, the part of the brain that controls memories. We still have idea what kind of memories Her Majesty might have lost or the extent of which she lost them. The injury was mild. I know I told you that but-"

"With head injuries, they are unpredictable," Kai interrupted sighing, "Yeah, you said that already." Dr. Erland nodded.

"You understand then." Kai nodded. "You can go see her, but only for a little while and only one at a time. We moved her to private room, A 14. Needless to say, be careful around her. Don't say anything that will provoke her in this fragile state and when she wakes up, don't be surprised if she doesn't remember the events of the past week, after the trauma the queen went through with the fire and all. Our brains are fickle creatures. They don't like remembering bad events or emotions so they protect themselves from hurt by closing the memories off. When Queen Selene gets better, she might remember only flickers and flashes of past events so you can try to bring her to the site of the fire to unlock those pesky memories. Not too soon though. She is weak and we can't afford another breakdown." Kai nodded again, numbly. The doctor gave him a fatherly pat on the back. "Don't be too hard on yourself, Your Majesty. I'm sure your queen will be fine." This time Kai didn't bother to correct his statement.

Kai glanced at Ginger who gave him an weak, but encouraging smile. He moved down the hall to the private infirmary rooms. He paused at the one labelled A 14. Misgiving seeped through him. Kai opened the door to see Cinder half covered by white sheets, hooked up to machines, needles poking, and tubes draining. Kai closed his eyes and sagged against the door like it was the only object holding him up. "Oh, Cinder," he whispered. He walked into the hospital room slowly and sat carefully on a plastic chair beside the bed, mindful of jostling the various apparatus that were keeping Cinder alive. They beeped at him, steadily, comfortingly. She looked strained, even in sleep. There was a wrinkle in her forehead, as if she was thinking of something really hard. Kai reached out a hand to grasp Cinder's metal hand with his own. It was warm. Kai brushed his free hand over her face to tuck some stray hairs behind her ear. Cinder shifted and murmured softly. Kai's heart froze. "Cinder?" he questioned, hope rising like a bird taking flight.

Suddenly, Cinder bolted upright, eyes wild, unfocussed. Panting she yanked the oxygen mask off her face. Cinder madly tore the band aids, gauze, tubes, needles off of her. Kai tried to restrain her. "Cinder. _Cinder!_ What are you doing?" She squirmed in his grip, her voice making a painful rasping sound. "Cinder! You are going to hurt yourself," Kai said, desperately. It was one thing to restrain a six year old girl, it was another thing altogether to hold a twenty-two year old cyborg down. Cinder stilled finally, gazing at him with confused eyes. "You're at the hospital right now, Queen Selene," he said clearing his throat. That was the proper way to address her. "You were trapped in a fire, but you are okay now. Dr. Erland flew in to help you. " Kai named a familiar person to relax her, make her feel better. Cinder gaped at him angry and bewildered.

"Don't touch me," she hissed in a hoarse voice. Kai released her in shock.

"Cinder?"

"How dare you address me by that name," she snarled. "Who _are_ you?"

* * *

**Also, I wanted to wish all my readers a Merry Christmas in case you don't hear from me in a while. I don't know when I will update so... You know, Christmas celebrations, family, friends and all that jazz. Have a good one guys!**

**And you know, as my Christmas present, please review! It'll make me really happy. Pretty please with a bow on top?**

**Love you all!**

**-Silverleaf**


	11. Bad Dreams and Even Worse Nightmares

**Hope you guys all had a great Christmas! This could be like a belated Boxing Day gift or whatever. Whew, the malls were crowded**. **Did you all get what you wanted for Christmas?**

* * *

In Cinder's dreams, she was a nobody. She was never heard. Yes, she yelled and screamed but still never listened to, ignored. She hated the dark times of the nights. One might say she was almost _afraid_ of the dark, but that didn't make any sense. Cinder lived in _Luna_. It was always night-time. So, no, she did not think they were accurate in saying she was frightened of the dark. In fact, she thought they were downright wrong.

Cinder wasn't afraid of the dark. She was afraid of the creatures that hid in the gray shadows, waiting to pounce, ready to devour. She was afraid of the people who hid behind a mask of civility and friendship only to watch you burn, stab you in the back at the next turn. Stars knew she'd know enough betrayal to last a lifetime. Several lifetimes, actually.

In her dreams, formless black eyes watched her. They gazed at her, boring holes into her until she could take it no longer and look up. Then, she would see... Pupils of black, all black. They sucked in all the light until they were in darkness. She felt his vastness. His control. Because when they were here, there were no boundaries. Nothing to stop him if he attacked. But he never attacked. He enjoyed the command he had over her. The more light the black eyes soaked in, the lighter they became until they turned into a light burnished gold. There was no warmth in them however. They were as cold as her metal limbs. I watch you, the eyes seemed to say. I know you. And you are going to die screaming their mercy. But I'll give you none. You're going to see your friends burn around you and they'll know that you are the sole cause for their suffering. The eyes glimmer maliciously. Then, they'll die cursing you even into their afterlife. And you will follow them. No, Cinder wanted to say. NO. But the darkness always disappears leaving her with the strange sense that she had lost in every possible way. But it was always only a dream after all, so Cinder tried not to think too much upon it.

Sometimes, her dreams brought her so close to the surface, she could almost hear their voices. Especially the loud one, the desperate one. The one with bright copper brown eyes and dark locks that curled near the nape of his neck. He seemed familiar to her somehow, but the more she tried to place him, the more the memory of him drifted away, just past her reach. Cinder wanted to remember. She searched the recesses of her mind for the man's name and found that she could not, for the life of her remember. Hold on, he had said. But what happens when you have nothing to hold on to?

The darkness made everything seem sharper, more focused. She could feel her limbs reaching out, without her permission, groping into the darkness, into nothing. She could feel the man's bitter tears soaking her face, her eyes, stinging them. She could feel the bright flashes of camera and the press of people craning their necks for a mere sight of _her_. I'm not a circus toy, Cinder wanted to scream. They were too close, too close. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't bre-

She was dragged back under again. A glint of coral red lips and silky auburn hair. A woman. A beautiful woman. Her aunt. Rage and fear swept through her as she glanced down at herself. Cinder was whole again. She gaze at her perfectly formed right hand that was identical to her left. No metal, no cyborg. Flawless, tapered nails and cuticles, just like any other human. Levana circled her like a shark, pearly whites glistening in the dark. "Niece," her aunt whispered. "Join me!" Cinder recoiled and backed up. Levana was dead. She was supposed to be dead. She was supposed to be dea-. Cinder knocked into a playpen.

Levana stretched her lips into a thin smile and waved a hand. The darkness receded back into a room, a nursery. No, not this again. No. A wallpaper of grinning moons and stars. A rocking chair.

"Why are you showing me this?" Cinder whispered, fighting back a whimper. There was no spark of memory. She had dreamed this enough, but Cinder could never tell if it was a figment of her hallucinations or rather it was a former experience, a memory. Levana drifted closer, trapping her like an animal. Cinder shut her eyes, silently refusing to acknowledge her. The barest brush of skin on skin. She shuddered. Levana's skin was papery and dry, like an old tome.

"You don't remember?" Levana asked in a lilting voice, a blunt edge of malice warping her tone. Cinder could feel her aunt curling around her, suffocating, pressing, trapping her in. She covered her ears and shook her head violently.

"No! No, I don't remember," she said firmly, but there was a shard of despair to it. "NO!"

"No as in you don't remember, or no, as in you don't want to remember?" Levana challenged softly, ever the devil's advocate. Her aunt's mellow voice purred in her ears. Cinder took deep panting breaths. "Let's see." Against her will, Cinder opened her eyes. The walls closed in. The stench of charred flesh and ash permeated the air. Blackened holes in the plaster glared at Cinder. The moons and stars shrivelled up and curled at the edges. Their smiles frowned at them. Levana was playing her. Cinder was burning. She felt for her forehead. Too hot. What did Wolf tell her about her panic attacks? Deep breaths.

"Why are you showing me this?" Cinder cried. She felt an edge of hysteria touch her voice. "It's not real. It's not re-" Levana burst into flame. Cinder screamed, then clamped a hand over her mouth to choke it down. She stopped, and raise her hand back into her field of vision. It wasn't flesh. It wasn't even metal. Her hand was nothing but a stub of mangled burnt flesh. Another rising cry choked in her throat. The skin was blackened and puckered. Blood and pus oozed out and Cinder gagged. Was it possible to be so disgusted at yourself that the mere sight of your body made you want to throw your guts up? "No!" Pain lanced up her arm, her leg. Cinder fell. She attempted to yell, to scream, but nothing came out. The heat was everywhere. The pain was everything. A shadow passed by her right. Cinder tried to lift her head to see, but the pain got to be too much and she dropped her head. Levana crouched and leaned in, baring her ruined face to Cinder.

"You might not see now, but you'll see soon. I'm not the worst of them, niece." Cinder opened her mouth to reply, but instead, gasped in a breath. The darkness cleared and she surfaced. Cinder could hear voices above her, bright lights shining behind her closed lids. Try as she might, Cinder couldn't get them to open. Cool metal gripped her throat forcing her mouth open.

"Med-droid," came a disembodied voice, "insert bronchoscope." Dr. Erland? Rough plastic tubes were shoved into her mouth. Cinder gagged. No! She struggled vainly. "Med-droid, give Her Majesty another shot of anesthetic please." She was held down. No, please! A small prick, then nothing.

* * *

She was burning, burning, burning. The flames licked up her calves. No! Cinder jerked awake panting. Water, water, she needed water. It hurt. It hurt everywhere. Fire, burning. No! She tried to smother them. "Cinder. _Cinder!_ What are you doing?" The voice was familiar. Cinder ignored the man. She was burning! A warm body held her down. Cinder floundered blindly, the exertion making her cough. "Cinder! You are going to hurt yourself," the man said fearfully. Cinder froze. He gently set her down. How did he know her name? "You're at the hospital right now, Queen Selene," the man said clearing his throat. "You were trapped in a fire, but you are okay now. Dr. Erland flew in to help you." Cinder narrowed her eyes. Who was his guy? Who did he think he _was_?

"Don't touch me," she hissed in a hoarse voice. How dare he touch her? Where was Ginger? Her friends? The man let go of her as if she was a large burning piece of coal. His eyes showed his confusion.

"Cinder?"

"How dare you address me by that name," she snarled. "Who _are_ you?" The man bowed to hide his face. But he was a bad liar, and Cinder could see his shock, his anguish, his grief.

"I'm sorry," he said after a while. "I must seem terribly rude. I am Emperor Kaito of the Eastern Commonwealth." Cinder knew him. She knew she knew him, but... Cinder screwed up her face and concentrated. She could just barely remember. A wisp of memory. A market day six years ago, before Levana, before she was crowned queen. The smell of Chang Sasha's steamed buns and sweets rolls. A mechanic and a crown prince. Her rapidly beating heart and his blatant confidence. His smile. Then, fast forwarding to her coronation. The smile on his face fading as she told him, explained why she needed to stay, needed to guide her people. Kai giving her the same blankly polite expression he used when talking to another politician, another bobble head. How she had asked to stay friends, knowing it would break his heart.

"Your Majesty," Kai said blandly. "I was sent to see how you were doing? It's wonderful that you're awake. The world will be so relieved. Would you like me to inform Thaumaturge Cress of your condition?" Cinder ducked her head, ignoring him, scanning through the memories she had of the past week. She hadn't lost any. The Blackcrest fiasco and... They were going to New Beijing on vacation? Oh, yes. Thorne had booked a suite at the Rising Blossom. She frowned again. What had happened next? Had they met up with Kai? Cinder looked up at him. Why were they at the palace? "Your Majesty?" Kai asked again. He attempted a smile, but it looked raw and uncertain. Kai turned away. "I'll tell your attendants to come down."

Cinder watched him. It was now or never. She took a deep breath and caught at his hand. Kai stood stiffly, suspended by her simple move. He turned back, but didn't meet her gaze. "Do you need anything, Your Majesty? It is our goal to make you as comfortable as possible during your stay in the Eastern Commonwealth." Cinder sucked in a breath at his formal language, and tugged weakly. Kai glanced at her quickly and looked straight again, at the wall behind her. "If there's noth-" Cinder rose, kneeling on the infirmary bed. She swayed slightly and Kai's eyes widened. His arms automatically went around her waist to support her. "You should-" Cinder's hands brushed Kai's hair and he shut up.

"Kai," she breathed. He stopped breathing.

"Y-you remember me?" Kai's hand tightened on her waist as if to make sure she was here, not a dream. Cinder stilled.

"I haven't remembered everything," she said at last. "I can't recall what happened after I visited Pearl." Kai didn't move.

"You don't remember what happened at the restaurant," he said carefully. Kai let go of her, easing Cinder back into the pillows. He was blank, closed off. Cinder furrowed her brow. What had she said wrong? He removed his hand from her grip. Cinder let him go. She blinked at him. Kai dragged a hand through his hair. "I-I have to go." Cinder nodded, and looked away. Kai stumbled to the door, and with one last glance toward her, left.

Ginger rushed in and pounced on her lap. "Aunty!" she squealed happily. Scarlet walked in and scolded Ginger gently.

"Your aunt is resting. Get off of Cinder." Ginger complied with a little fuss. Cinder coughed as if on cue. "Why did His Majesty run out of here in such a rush?" Scarlet asked. "Scared?" Cinder smiled half wanting to laugh and half wanting to wince.

"Did you threaten him?"

"Of course we did," Cress huffed, sauntering in. "He almost got you killed!" Thorne laughed.

"Sexy, Cinder. Very sexy. What happened to your voice?" Cinder grimaced. She knew exactly what Thorne was talking about. All that smoke had roughened her throat, so she spoke in a permanent low, husky tone. Cinder knew it was bad when she sounded just as bad.

"I know," she said trying to speak normally, but failing miserably. Thorne smirked. Wolfe glared at her from across the room.

"You know," he started furiously, "the only reason why I let you go with His Majesty was because I trusted you. And you almost got killed!" Cinder frowned and traced the edges of her blankets.

"I don't remember," she said plainly. Wolfe opened his mouth to argue, but stopped.

"What?"

Cinder shook her head. "I don't remember anything after I visited Pearl." Cress stilled.

"How can you not remember?" Cinder shrugged.

"It's a blank. I just don't have any memories. It's like I went to sleep and just woke up. I don't know what happened. What _did_ happen? I can't access the net right now. My head hurts." She clutched her head forlornly. Ginger hugged her gently, her short legs swinging from where she perched on the edge of Cinder's bed.

"It's okay, Aunty. I'll show you." Ginger slipped out her portscreen from where she attached it to her boots. She tapped the screen nimbly and pulled up a recent net search. The title: _The Fiery First Sighting of the Ghost Queen in Three Years._

Cinder winced. They had recorded the scene at the fire. Crowds were being forced back from an ambulance hover where Cinder could see a white and red sheet covering a slight body. Probably her. Flames licked up the restaurant as the pretty, well-groomed anchor spoke, voice excited.

"...at the first sighting of the Luna Queen, Her Majesty Selene since her last appearance three years ago in the American Republic during President Vargas's Treaty Gala." The anchor gripped her microphone breathlessly, chest heaving. She looked like she was having a seizure. Cinder snorted, and Ginger shot her a weird look. Cinder missed the next comment, but she tuned in again. "...fire at one of the most well-known Japanese restaurants in New Beijing, Takazumi's. After six years of self imposed seclusion in the capital city of Luna, Artemisia, the young queen is finally back in action," she winked at the camera, "and already hard at work seducing the most eligible bachelor in the Eastern Commonwealth, our own emperor." Thorne groaned as Cinder sighed.

"Why am I always either trying to kill him, or seduce him? It's getting to be a pattern."

"Not this again." Scarlet shot the captain a look to shush him.

The anchor continued, "Witnesses report, Queen Selene, her goddaughter, Ginger; the daughter of the Ambassador Scarlet Benoit, and Emperor Kaito enter Takazumi's together. The two respective rulers looked very cozy indeed." Cress and Scarlet both raised their eyebrows simultaneously, and Cinder shook her head, focusing on the screen.

"Their Majesties were caught in the fire, and while Emperor Kaito and lady Ginger got out, Queen Selene was trapped in the burning restaurant, unconscious. In the name of their long friendship, His Majesty went back in to save her. Paramedics found them soon after. Queen Selene is suffering from severe smoke inhalation and a mild concussion. She was transported to the royal infirmary. No other information was given about her condition, but we were led to believe that her injuries are critical. The restaurant owners, Tosco and Sasha Yuma claim that no other patrons were injured badly and that Takazumi's will reopen soon. The police are currently finding as much information as they can about the fire but the head chief claims that there might have been foul play involved since the fire started in a storage room as opposed to a kitchen fire. There will be more news as we update..." Cinder tuned the rest of it out.

"I still don't really remember..." she trailed off as Thorne shook his head at her and whistled.

"Dang, girl. You live a busy, busy life."

* * *

**At least Cinder didn't have full amnesia. The actual type is called Post-Traumatic Amnesia. Thank goodness for Wikipedia. I had to search up most of the medical terms and stuff. Technically I didn't really know what I was talking about with all those equipment and stuff. I hope it sounded real to you guys. I was kinda winging it. And as usual, reviews pretty please! **

**-Silverleaf**


	12. The Accidental Lie

**Hiya readers,**

**Not much to say with this chapter. Heh. Happy reading though!**

* * *

Kai tried to walk back out with as much poise as possible. He was such a fool. Dr. Erland had already warned him of the possibility of this happening. But he hadn't anticipated this. The coolness of her expressions, the polite vacancy in which she considered him, the cautious, diplomatic way she chose her words. Cinder was in a freak accident, he consoled himself. She can't help but forget what had happened. But it didn't make the growing ache in his heart go away. Cinder had forgotten _him_. Never mind that she remembered after a bit of prodding. She had still forgotten and it stung more than Kai could admit.

He hadn't seen her in years. The last time he had seen her was at President Vargas's annual Treaty Gala three years ago. She had been the president's special guest, companion, _date_. All the other world leaders were in attendance. It had become a competition of sorts. The first to gain the illustrious Luna Queen's attention. All other attempts for Queen Selene to attend social gatherings had been met with failure and everyone was curious to comprehend why...how the leader of the American Republic had talked Selene into agreeing to come as his personal guest. Kai remembered it was an elaborate affair. It had to be to persuade even the _Ghost Queen_ to come out of hiding. Vargas was a careful, quiet man. He was the only one to speak against the way the other world leaders tried to manipulate the young, inexperienced Luna Queen when she first came into her sovereignty. Kai hadn't said anything about it. In fact, he was quite neutral about the whole subject. Kai understood the need for putting his country into Selene's good books, but he felt uncomfortable using Cinder that way so he did nothing.

The Treaty Gala had been an anticipated event since the signing of the Treaty of the Phoenix six years ago. It had been followed by the Phoenix festival hosted by Prime Minister Kamin in the African Union. Since then, the Treaty Gala had been transformed into an international holiday and celebration. Each year it was hosted by a different Earthen leader, all vying to outshine the gala the year before.

Vargas's Treaty Gala had truly been a wonderful observance. Kai hadn't wanted to, but was obligated to go. And after the president announced that Queen Selene was going to be in attendance there was such a rush for the elite invitations that the gala planners had to put the few civilian invitations up on the net to be bid to avoid angry officials and earthen citizens from complaining about favoritism.

Kai had gone through a complete one-eighty. He wanted to attend if just to see Cinder. How she was doing and... Well, just to see her again, even though his mind resisted the thought that she still had so much sway over his heart even when she was the one who left him so many years ago.

So he went and felt his gut wrench as Cinder was paraded in front of him. Vargas hadn't flaunted her exactly, but it was hard not to when he succeed where so many others had failed. Cinder had smiled at him vaguely. "Your Majesty," she said, her voice lilting. Cinder wasn't using glamour. It would have been suicide to, with so many eyes on her, so many lens and photographic equipment watching her every move. And besides, Cinder hardly needed to use her gift. Even with her cybernetic appendages, she was beautiful enough without the extra baggage.

Cinder had looked resplendent in her one shoulder sheer bronze dress that emphasized her gloriously tanned skin. One shoulder was partially covered by a gauzy gold strewn cloth that wrapped around her svelte waist once before being elegantly draped to the floor. A lengthy slit on the side of the diaphanous dress exposed quite a bit of leg, which she displayed without much fanfare. Kai got the distinct feeling that Cinder was trying to cover it up as much as possible already without calling too much attention to it, but people, men especially, were already taking notice of it. Cinder had a slightly annoyed tint to her face as she shifted again, concealed the slit.

"Is Her Majesty Selene not absolutely beautiful tonight?" President Vargas asked him, calling Kai's attention from Cinder back to the host. Cinder ignored the stares she was getting from the crowd and lowered her gold dusted eyes demurely.

"You are too kind, Mr. President," she said ducking her head shyly. Her burnished hair was swept up to the side and lay in curls over a shoulder. "It is an honour to attend tonight." Vargas patted her gloved hand on his arm. Kai looked down, clenching his hands into fists.

"It is _our_ honour to be graced with your presence, Queen Selene," the president said winking at her and gesturing at his guests. "And I'm sure many of attendees would agree." Kai excused himself and went on to socialize with the other Earthen leaders. But he watched her all night.

Even now, Kai could feel Cinder's confused stare burning holes into his back. She had gotten through so many obstacles and still had come up on top. But now that she didn't even remember... What was the point of it all when he was the only one who knew?

Torin melted out of the shadows to join him. "Your press conference, Your Majesty," he reminded. Kai sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Of course," he deadpanned. "How could I forget?"

Torin snorted. "Just try not to say anything that will anger the Lunar delegates even more and alienate your fragile relationship with the queen." Kai gave his head advisor a look. Torin almost rolled his eyes. "I may be old, but I am not blind to your affections for Queen Selene. It has been six years, Your Majesty. There is a whole list of eligible women in your office that would be suitable for being Empress and you have not taken a single look at that list since I gave it to you five months ago."

Kai protested. "I have! They just didn't suit my requirements."

"And what would suit your singular preferences, Your Majesty? A former cyborg Lunar mechanic turned queen?" Kai gritted his teeth.

"I shall take a look at the list again if it pleases you, Torin, but I give no promises that I will select a _bride_ from that... that blasted thing." Torin scowled.

"Watch your language, young Emperor. And I suggest you hold your tongue during the press conference. You know how you can talk without filter when your emotions run high." Kai took a deep breath and held it. He wanted to listen and he knew that Torin was right but when his advisor talked about him like that, as if he was an _adolescent_, it gave him the childish urge to plug his ears and hum, drowning him out. Torin bowed and opened the door to the palace pressroom. "Keep that in mind, Your Majesty. You will do well to listen to my advice." Kai let out the breath he had been holding and entered the large conference room.

The press room had been designed like a small theater, with a small stage and podium at the front of the room and chairs arranged in neat rows. There was space for both android and human journalists and their photographic equipment. Large netscreens studded the walls, live broadcasts blaring. It was Kai's idea to install the netscreens. It made it easier to talk to a large crowd when he could see how he looked during the live broadcast. It gave off the feeling that he was merely talking to himself.

Torin walked to the podium and tapped the microphone to get the attention of the press. The journalists quieted. His advisor cleared his throat. "I'm sure the Eastern Commonwealth and the rest of the Union is wondering about the events of the past few hours. We hope this conference will enlighten you on the inner going-ons of the palace and give you an update on Her Majesty, Queen Selene's condition." A smattering of applause. Then Torin nodded at him. Kai stood up and made his way to the podium. He was mildly disconcerted under the blinding lights.

"To start off, I would like to give a heartfelt apology to everyone for this incident. I never meant for all this to happen. I met Queen Selene while taking a walk around New Beijing. She had come to the Eastern Commonwealth on vacation and I brought her to lunch at Takazumi's. The fire at the restaurant started without much warning and Queen Selene was trapped." The first journalist raised a hand.

"Why did Her Majesty come to the Eastern Commonwealth after all these years? Does the Blackcrest problem have something to do with it?" he asked, his pen poised on top of his writing pad. Kai's hands gripped the podium tightly. That was an answer he really wanted as well.

"I'm afraid I am not privy to Queen Selene's secrets. Thaumaturge Blackcrest and Thaumaturge Danto arrived today to discuss the renewing of the reciprocity treaty. There is big possibility that Queen Selene arrived at the same time." A woman in the third row stood up.

"Queen Selene has not been on Earth for three years. What ulterior intentions would she have to appear here at this time?" Kai sighed sharply.

"As I said before. I am not privy to the queen's secrets, though I'm sure she has her own reasons for coming to New Beijing so unexpectedly."

"Are there other updates on the fire? What started it?" fired another reporter.

Kai checked his notes. "The law enforcement officers believe that someone started the fire. They have not found any evidence yet due to the high level of destruction. The fire started in a storage room, the same storage room where I found Queen Selene, which leads to the belief that this fire might have been an assassination attempt." Furious writing.

"You and Queen Selene must be very close. You even risked your own life to save her. I believe you and the queen were friends before she became queen? What exactly is your relationship with Her Majesty?" Kai opened his mouth and paused.

"We are friends," he said after a moment of hesitation. The journalist pounced on his uncertainty. Kai brought a hand up to tug on his hair before catching the nervous tic and he brought his hand down. He could see Torin standing stoically behind the platform on the netscreen at the back of the room and tried to calm his own panic by taking comfort in his advisor's confidence.

"You don't seem very sure, Your Majesty," the journalist said. "Perhaps there was another reason for the Luna Queen's arrival in New Beijing. A less diplomatic reason." He smirked. "After all, you did invited Her Majesty to lunch." Kai tried not to wince. The reporter definitely wasn't making this very subtle, was he. His partner elbowed him and cleared her throat.

"What my co-worker means is whether you and the queen are _just_ friends," she said putting a clearly discernible emphasis on 'just'. The others murmured and shifted, their curiosity piqued.

"We are just friends," Kai said firmly. Another reporter stood up.

"When you invited Her Majesty to the ball six years ago, did you have any feelings for her? After all, nobody would randomly invite a cyborg to the ball." Kai rubbed his temples. Why out of all days did they have to mention this?

"I invited her to the ball as my personal guest as a way of thanking her for fixing my android," he said tiredly.

"Are you sure?" the reporter said sceptically.

Kai knew they wouldn't be satisfied with another 'just friends' answer no matter how truthful it was. So he closed his eyes and inhaled slowly. He hoped the Union wouldn't blame him, or Cinder. And he really, really hoped Cinder's friends wouldn't kill him for this. Because Kai really couldn't unsay what he was about to say next.

"Selene," he said. Kai waited for the scandalized gasps to die away. It was improper of a man to use another woman's first name unless they knew each other very well. "Selene and I are seeing each other." It didn't take very long for the news to sink in. An uproar ensued. Torin dragged him away from the podium and ripped off his headset.

"What," he hissed, "was that?!" Torin flung a hand toward the chaos. Kai rubbed his brow. "You were supposed to answer their questions, not create more of them!"

"They wanted a story and they wouldn't have been placated with another 'just friends' explanation," Kai snapped. "They already knew that I- oh, no." His wide-eyed gaze looked past Torin to a group of enraged Lunars. "Oh no." Cinder didn't even bother to look at him. She avoided his searching gaze, hands clenched together, knuckles white. Cinder had changed into a tunic and leggings which suited her better than the hospital gown she was wearing before. Thaumaturge Cress stepped in front of her queen.

"We heard about the press conference and Queen Selene wanted to listen in and offer her own apologies and explanations," she casted a cool glare at the pandemonium Kai had just exited. "Apparently, they are not needed because an utter imbecile decided that he could just invent his own." Torin stiffened.

"What are you-"

"That's enough, Torin. I know." Kai said wearily. Cinder was still not looking at him.

"Your Majesty," Cinder said in a calm voice. "A word?" She swept off, down the corridor not waiting for Kai's reply. Scarlet started after her, but Cinder shook her head. Kai followed her.

"Queen Selene, I-"

"Don't," she snarled spinning around." Don't try to give a reason for your blunder, _Your Majesty_."

"Cinder-" But her glare silenced him.

"What will they think of me now, Emperor," she asked mock sweetly. "First Blackcrest and now..._you_."

Kai took her by the shoulders. "Listen, I didn't mean to say those things-"

"And that makes me feel _so_ much better," Cinder cut in sarcastically. He shook her.

"Listen!" he growled. "We could just pretend we are a couple for a while. Doesn't have to be long. A couple of weeks or so will suffice. Then we can just break up. No hard feelings, no strings attached."

"No hard feelings," Cinder said slowly. "You've got to be kidding me, right? Pretend to have a relationship with _you_? I can't believe you would stoop to that level. You're just using me like the other Earthen leaders have been trying to. Why do you think I disappeared off the face of the Earth? Pun intended."

Kai threw up his arms. "What would you have me do? They wanted an explanation. And you don't have to say 'you' like it's dirt in your mouth." Cinder ignored his complaint and growled.

"And you just _had_ to choose this reason, didn't you. What were you _thinking_? Oh, wait, let me guess, you _weren't_!" Kai spun away from her, now facing the wall. He was afraid that if he looked at her for another second, he was going to explode. How _dare_ she fling these accusations at him. She was all he had been thinking about for the past few hours! He turned back.

"You were all I had been thinking of for the past few hours. Did you know how frantic I was when I found out you were still trapped in that fire?" Kai shook his head as Cinder opened her mouth to retort. "You wouldn't understand what it was like for me."

"No," she said softly, "You're right, I wouldn't understand. But you could have been worried for many reasons. You could have been distraught because my death would led to the destruction of the Eastern Commonwealth. You could have been worried because you knew that if I were hurt, my people will go after you. So don't tell me that you were worried about me because we both know that you would just be lying to save yourself, just as you did in the press conference."

"It was just a heat of the moment thing," Kai said weakly, knowing that she had a point. That there were many things that went through his mind and both of her reasons, he admit, did cross his mind when she was unconscious, though it wasn't the dominant reason. Cinder laughed bitterly.

"So when I declare war on the Eastern Commonwealth and bomb half of your cities after this I can say that it was just a 'heat of the moment thing' and you wouldn't be mad? Do us both a favour and just-" Cinder's breath caught and she looked away. When she had composed herself she faced him again. "Please don't tell me you care. Don't tell me you were thinking of me when you made that decision to say those things. Because you would be lying and we would both know it." Kai stepped closer, his expression imploring.

"Cinder..." She backed away from him.

"You know what hurts the most?" she choked out. "The fact that you want me to _act_," she spat that word like poison. "as if we were in love. The fact that this would be fake. The fact that whatever I do in the next few weeks won't mean anything to you. The _fact_ that I didn't get a choice in the matter. But I guess it would be easy for you, wouldn't it. After all, you did a pretty good job pretending six years ago." Kai gaped at her.

"What? No, Cinder. Listen to me." She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," she said. Ambassador Scarlet watched from the end of the hall. Cinder fled. Kai watched her go with a sick feeling in his stomach. What had he _done_?

* * *

**Feedback is welcome!**


	13. The Assaulting Aftermath

**Hi guys! Sorry for the late update. I've kinda been putting this chapter off. So without further ado... chapter thirteen.**

* * *

Cinder stalked off, leaving a flabbergasted Kai behind her. She didn't look back. Cinder didn't want to see the crushed expression on his face that was probably mirrored on hers. It had taken her forever to convince Dr. Erland that she was fine and eternity to persuade the gang to let her out of bed. She could walk perfectly well. It's not as if she was an _invalid_. Since her friends hadn't known what had occurred at the restaurant, Cinder was just as clueless, frantically searching the net for information, any information that might jog her memory. Wolf informed her that after he had commed Cinder explaining Ginger's missing status, Cinder had left Pearl's to find her goddaughter, only to run into Kai.

Allegedly.

Cinder didn't even know what happened after she had made up with her stepsister. Then, Cress briefed Cinder on the press conference. Knowing Kai would have a challenging time with it, she ordered Scarlet to stop her maternal fussing and get her out of bed. The obstinate red-head refused until Cinder made it a direct order. Even then, it didn't stop Cress and Scarlet from dressing her up like a doll, which consisted of Scarlet shoving the guys out while simultaneously throwing random articles of clothing at Cinder, barking at her to strip. Meanwhile, Cress rushed her into the bathroom and proceeded to stuff pins in her hair and dust her face with glittering powder. Cinder scowled through the whole treatment wondering if Scarlet and Cress had ever rehearsed and timed this just to torture her.

They had rushed to attend the press conference just to hear- Actually, Cinder preferred not to think about what Kai said. Did he know how much trouble he just brought her? She would have to explain to the Luna Council _again._ Oh and let's not forget the Earthen Union and all those people who watched the live broadcast. Which, considering the escalating views on the net right now, meant everyone.

Knowing Iko and Winter, they would probably be comming her very, very soon. Cinder grimaced as she felt an incoming comm entering her system.

Speak of the devil.

Scarling's portscreen chimed gleefully, reporting another comm, a sharp contrast to the somber mood. Cinder groaned, already dreading the imminent argument that was sure to take place.

"Please don't answer that."

Scarlet, who was in the middle of reaching for the comms unit fitted to her ear, paused and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I don't want to either, but Winter has to get her explanations ready in case the council gets all wound up."

Cinder sighed. "This is blowing out of proportion." Kai couldn't be so insensitive. Pretend they had a relationship and lie to the whole country? He's got to be kidding her. Scarlet fingers stalled in her tapping on the portscreen and glanced at her out of the corner of her eyes.

"Cinder," she said quietly. "Do you want to talk about it?" Cinder snorted.

"What is there to talk about?" she asked scathingly. "_The emperor_ said all there was to say." Scarlet hummed her agreement distractedly, fingers dancing, pulling up files and brushing them away.

"That _was_ a bad move on his part," she said making a face. "But perhaps you could look at the situation in his perspective. He was being jammed into that answer. Everyone knew you and the Emperor had some kind of connection before you..." Scarlet trailed off awkwardly. "Well, before you became an evicted criminal. They thought you were trying to rekindle that romance. And besides, I doubt your little Kaito has had any experience wooing women in the past. It's not like he needs to. They probably just throw themselves at his feet."

Cinder choked on a laugh and cut her eyes toward her friend."Don't tell me that was your way of making me feel better about the whole situation."

Scarlet shrugged. "It's the truth. The poor guy is confused, darling. Take the lead. Give him a chance."

Cinder raised an eyebrow. "Are those your words of wisdom for the day?"

Scarlet rolled her eyes. "If words of wisdom were what you wanted, maybe you should talk to Cress. She's the pillar of romantic advice." Cinder hid a smirk and counted down the doors to the guest suite.

"The day I look to Moony for romantic guidance is the day I screw being queen and disappear." Scarlet shot her a look. Cinder narrowed her eyes defensively. "What? It's not like I ever wanted this position. It was forced upon me just like everything else."

"No," Scarlet huffed a breath and pulled on Cinder's arm until she came to a stop. "As much as you don't believe this, Cress is usually right about these things. Stars know, she has had plenty of time to think about it, trapped in that accursed satellite and all." Cinder snorted.

"You're right. I don't believe you." Ditzy, idealist Cress giving romantic council? _Riiight_. True, She could be as demanding as hell when you got her going, but...

"Just give her a try later, okay? We'll have a girly heart to heart. Wolf and Thorne could take Ginger and Tobias out for a while and it'll just be us girls."Cinder felt the start of a grin twitching her lips up.

"We haven't had girl time in a while." They turned to each other with matching squeals.

"Desserts!" they sang together. They came to a set of beautifully carved double doors.

"Your Majesty," murmured the two Earthen guards standing at attention. They bowed, eyes averted. Cinder turned to Scarlet with a cocked brow. One of the guards straightened, sensing their confusion.

"His Majesty Emperor Kaito had requested we guard Your Majesty," he said respectfully, fist pressed to his chest. "We welcome you to New Beijing." Scarlet smiled politely.

"And we are honored to be thus welcomed. May I ask the reason for this unexpected arrangement?"

"For your protection, Your Majesty, and your attendants," the one on the right rumbled. An orange light flickered in the corner of Cinder's vision. Isn't that interesting. Cinder tilted her head regarding the officers with lips pressed together. Their pearlescent air pistols, stuffed in their belts, gleamed in the light. Cinder's eyes caught on the model number and narrowed her eyes. When were RE.35s used in the Earthen military?

"Our protection," Cinder said at last. "Funny." Cinder caught Scarlet's attention and listed her head almost imperceptibly to the so called guards' firearms. Scarlet would know more about these things than she. The guards shifted, uncomfortable with the intentness in which the Lunars studied them. Cinder subtly brought her hands behind her back and released the revolver in her cyborg hand. Better to be safe than sorry. She noted the exact moment Scarlet realized there was something truly wrong with the two guards. Her partner stiffened and extended her hand to the guard on the left.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," she said calmly, "My name is Scarlet Benoit. May I examine your weapons?" The guards exchanged glances. Clearly, that was not what they were expecting.

"We are not authorized to pass our weapons to another without an official licence, ma'am," he said, clearing his throat uneasily. Scarlet crossed her arms and glared.

"Do not force my hand, gentlemen," Cinder warned. "I can make it into a direct order if you wish. Perhaps His Majesty will hear of this infraction. I strongly suggest you to cooperate." She paused and waited for a reaction. None. The guards unclipped their handguns from their belts and extended them toward Scarlet robotically. Scarlet reached for them only to freeze when they simultaneously clicked off the safety. How predictable.

"Put your hands where we can see them," demanded the first guard. Scarlet extended both hands out in a placating manner, eyeing their weapons warily.

"You too," the other guard snapped. Cinder brought her hand up and shot once into the skylights. Glass shattered spraying glass shrapnel everywhere and they all ducked, hands covering their heads protectively. The guards shot frantically, eyes unseeing in the sudden gloom. Cinder fired back, inching down the hall. Why weren't there people coming? Can't they hear the gunshots?

While Cinder distracted the guards, Scarlet slipped her own handgun out of its holster at her waist and opened fire from the other end of the hall.

"What is going on?" a vaguely familiar voice exclaimed from behind her. Cinder instinctively jerked her arm, elbow smashing into a man's face without losing stride. There was an awful crack. She winced, the sound vibrating through her. Wolf would be so proud. The guy gave a muffled cry and cursed colourfully. Cinder could feel him staggering back. "Your Majesty," he gasped. Cinder tensed in dismay. Reece?

"What the hell are you doing back here?" Cinder hissed through gritted teeth as she ducked behind the wall to reload. The ammunition shook in her trembling hands as she struggled to stuff the magazine in. _Click_. Finally.

"I just came back from the police headquarters," Reece said clutching his bleeding nose, baffled. "Why are we being attacked?" He whipped out a dagger and Cinder felt her lips twitch up, despite the grim circumstances.

"Going old school, are we," Cinder said huffing a laugh. She aimed her hand around the corner again and flinched as bullets battered the wall beside her.

The doors to the guest suite slammed open. Thorne stood gaping at the glass and the bewildered guards who, taken back by the door's sudden opening stopped shooting. Wolf barreled out and took in the scene quickly. He lunged at the second guard. The frightened officer shot wildly, the bullet going wide before Wolf knocked him unconscious. The second guard, seeing that he was extremely outnumbered, stopped and blinked, fog fading from his eyes.

"What happened here?" he questioned. Then he saw the smoking gun in his hands and the furious look in the Lunars around them. "Crap," he muttered and his eyes rolled up as he fainted, slumping unceremoniously to the floor.

* * *

Cinder sat slumped on a hard plastic chair at the New Beijing Law Enforcement Department. Scarlet tapped her fingers idly on the armrest between them, a steady drumming that was starting to get on her already frazzled nerves. Scarling's personal handgun, a Leo, had been confiscated upon arrival after much protest. Cinder brushed a hand comfortingly over her cyborg hand, thanking the heavens that they hadn't thought to rid her of her own revolver as well. It was a small blessing considering what she had been through today.

She chewed on the inside of her cheek, wondering how long it would take for the police to interrogate Wolf. At least he could keep his cool. The same couldn't be said of his wife. Cinder glanced at Scarlet out of the corner of his eyes. A furrow ran through her brow as she gnawed at her lips, agitated. No doubt worried about her alpha male. Cinder shifted and propped up her head with a hand. Reece had gone to the infirmary to get his nose checked out. She probably broke it. Then again, Cinder thought she was being attacked and didn't look back to see who was behind her. Didn't stop Cinder from apologizing effusively to the annoyance of her injured thaumaturge though. They had all been taken in for questioning. The two guards were arrested and now languished in their cells, confusedly. Good riddance.

Cinder felt kind of bad. They probably hadn't meant to attack. Someone was controlling them. A Lunar. The question was who in their gang would do such a thing. But her attendants were all loyal. She had made sure of that. Cinder would never force anyone to work for her. She made sure they all delighted in what they were doing and that they all had a proper stipend and hours that would support their lives and families. Which leads to the conclusion that the offender must be a rogue. Somehow the culprit had given the Earthen guards a Lunar handgun. A Tarsus RE.35. It was impossible and Cinder and Scarlet had both known it. The Tarsus was still in its rudimentary evaluation stages. Not yet in the market, not yet mass produced.

Hardly anyone knew about it. Only a few of the Lunar Council and her chosen advisors and friends.

Not to mention the choking cloud of glamour that had enveloped the two guards. She was the only one who wasn't subject to a bioelectricity disrupter. She was the only one who could use glamour on Earth. But somehow the culprit had been able to. Impossible. Unless... The Lunar had to be one of the rogue. But rogues don't have access to Luna without a Lunar I.D which has a built-in bioelectricity disrupter.

Cinder sighed gustily. Scarlet glanced at her.

"Still wondering?"

Cinder rubbed her temples, warding off an incoming headache. "It has to be one of the rogue. There is no other explanation. But how did the culprit get the finished version of the Tarsus?" The unspoken question hung like a veil, smothering the air. One of their own had betrayed them. Scarlet shook her head.

"None of us would have done it though. What would that achieve? But it might be connected to the fire. The police said it was a planned assassination. Maybe they found out you survived and tried again," she said thoughtfully. "Thank goodness you weren't terribly hurt," Scarlet added, "or we wouldn't know what to do."

"Who would have most to gain if I was dead?" Cinder asked perplexed. "The most logically answer would be Winter. At least to outsiders," she elaborated when Scarlet shot her a look. "I know my cousin would never do that. And besides, even if I were gone, the council would rather put Medora on the throne anyway. Winter has no blood relation to the throne, no claim. I wrote her in as my heir but I doubt the council would care as long as I have other distant relatives that are willing," she snorted. Who wouldn't want the throne? "and able to ascend to the sovereignty. _Especially_, Medora."

"You are implying Medora is behind all this?" Scarlet asked, her raised eyebrows conveying her skepticism. Cinder didn't blame her. Just thinking Medora was the culprit made her want to crack up. Medora? No way.

"Well," she thought out loud, "Medora has the motive and the means of doing it. She's certainly wealthy enough and she's of royal blood no matter how distant. She's in the council and has knowledge of the military going-ons. Medora knew about the Tarsus, that's for sure. And-"

"I think that's enough," Scarlet said frowning. "You are tired and going on and on in circles. Medora is not the culprit anyway. We'll think upon this tomorrow with the council and all your advisors."

"But the culprit might be in the council!" Cinder protested. Scarlet faced her directly, stilling her fidgeting by holding down her shoulders.

"Are you going to shut out the rest of us then?" she demanded. "You have to trust that we can take care of this. _Together_. Okay?" Cinder took a shuddering breath and nodded.

"Together," she murmured. But Cinder's mind was already going ahead, making plans. Analyzing data from the police reports and eyewitness statements, footage and pictures from the restaurant fire. Then, correlating the patterns from the fire to the assault. She clenched her fists and rose from the chair, padding to the small window. Cinder ignored Scarlet's curious green eyes and brought her fingertips to the frosted glass. Glittering snow covered the ground and dusted the emerald roofs of the capital. With the first assassination attempt, Cinder had been caught by surprise. The second, unanticipated. But the next time...

A wicked smile curved Cinder's lips and she looked up at the faint white cast of the midday moon. She was the Queen of Luna. She was dirt, cinder, ashes, fire. She was the phoenix and nobody, _nobody_ messed with her without consequences. Cinder lowered her hand and curled her fingers into a ball, feeling the glamour inside her seethe and surge. She looked out the window to see her first snowfall in six years. Snowflakes danced, shimmering with an icy indifference and Cinder laughed quietly to herself. Next time she'll be ready. Next time.

* * *

**I hope you all got what I meant when I described Cinder as a phoenix. The meaning might be kinda obscure. Anyway, please review. Til next time!**

**Ciao!**

**-Silverleaf**


	14. The Traitor Among Us

**It was surprisingly easy to write this chapter despite it being the turning point of the whole story. Almost all the characters are introduced in this chapter. I think I'll enjoy writing the next chapter as well. The first date. *squeal* Tensions are building up and things are about to get a little bit interesting... **

* * *

Cinder watched with something akin to malicious amusement as the Luna council shifted miserably before their respective netscreens. Three Kin and three Conscripts. The Kin were the patriarchs, or occasionally, in the case of Medora, the matriarchs of the most preeminent and powerful founding colonist families of Luna. The Rosewaters, the Blackcrests, and the Sablewoods.

Cinder, herself, was a Rosewater.

Distantly.

Unfortunately, so was Medora. Officially, Cinder was a Blackburn, part of the royal family, but the Blackburns and Rosewaters have intermarried for years. Fortunately, Medora had no son, therefore, no pressure on her part to marry a far-flung royal cousin. A blessing in itself. Cinder shuddered to think on the ramifications of having a relative, to matter how distant, as her husband.

The Rosewaters clan was customarily the most influential of all three families. They were all high ranking officials and, being wealthy, the most well educated. Groomed to be the best of the best. Seats in the council were hereditary for the Kin so their sons and daughters sat in on the council meetings. All three of them were about Cinder's age. She wondered if it was a coincidence or if all the Kin had ulterior motives. Cinder wouldn't be surprised if that were the case.

She had always felt safer with the Conscripts. These were the elected chairs in the council. They looked more to the wellbeing of the general populace than anything else. Scarlet was one of them. Celesta and Walter, the elected brother and sister duo, sat poised before their netscreens calmly without an outward display of disgust. They both had more modern views toward Lunar stereotypes than the Kin to Cinder's relief. She wouldn't know what to do if they _all_ reacted like vampires to sun at the mere _suggestion_ of a reflective surface or vidlink.

And that made the six people in the council, plus Cinder. A government of seven. Not counting those sitting in the meeting. Wolf, Cress, Thorne and the Kin's scions, Reece Blackcrest, Sage Sablewood and Tessa Rosewater.

Cinder had borrowed Kai's world conferencing room to stage her own council session. It was the least he could do after taking a bunch of problems and plopping them on her lap. She was supposed to be on _vacation_! After yesterday's assault, he had taken her aside to ask her on a _date_, which was scheduled for this evening. He couldn't have worse timing. Cinder asked the police to keep the situation under wraps and they agreed, albeit reluctantly. She doubted even Kai knew what had happened. Cinder had wanted the next few days to figure out what to do and investigate, but _this_ came up.

Kai had seemed properly admonished though, biting his lip and knocking back and forth on his heels like a lost puppy. The whole time he was asking her, Kai was staring at the floor avoiding her disapproving glare. Maybe Scarlet was right but Cinder wouldn't forgive him so easily. She'll make him sweat a little. Cinder didn't know how she felt about the whole pretending to date thing. Of course Cress was positively gleeful, shooting her knowing looks and fluttering her eyelashes behind Kai's back whenever he came around. Her thaumaturge was convinced she and Kai were perfect for each other. Cinder, however, had more than a few doubts.

Cress spent most of the morning stripping the world conference room for bugs and other surveillance of listening devices that would endanger their privacy during the meeting. Of course, it took twice as long as it should have to debug the conference room with Thorne up and about, distracting Cress from her work. She giggled constantly, stealing kisses, when she and Thorne thought the others were looking away. Unfortunately, Cinder and Scarlet were all witnesses to more than one heat-inducing smooch. When Scarlet could take it no longer and the couple seemed to be immune to Cinder's pointed coughs, Scarlet threw pencils at them until they stopped.

After a small breakfast, they all trooped to the airstrip to send Danto off. Surprising efficient, he had finished negotiations with Kai yesterday night. Cinder granted Reece permission to stay to attend the Luna council meeting with her. After all, he was a scion and Cinder rather not displease his father, Darius Blackcrest. She shivered. He was a dangerous man to cross, even with her position as queen.

Cinder sat gingerly in Kai's usual seat, pausing to drape her loose-fitting cream dress over her legs. She was still sore from yesterday's exertion. Cinder _knew _she should have trained more with Wolf and Scarlet. She had been lazy for the past few months and too busy to add exercise into her congested schedule. Cinder made a note to ask Wolf for more drills.

But her discomfort wasn't all because of the attack. Cinder glanced down at the tight gold belt around her waist. The blasted thing seemed to clinch tighter every time she took a breath, another one of Cress and Scarlet's torturing methods. Cinder didn't see _them_ wearing stuff like this. So, she carefully sucked in short breaths as she arranged herself more comfortably on the chair. She glanced to her right to see Cress perched delicately on her chair, causing the young queen to envy her thaumaturge's flowing first-tier uniform when her waist was stuck in a cage.

Reece, at her left, gave her a soft, sympathetic wince as he watched her struggle to take a breath, but didn't dare help her with Cress's hawk-like blue eyes watching them. His nose was packed with gauze and Cinder was filled with guilt whenever she saw it. Reece gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and Cinder gave him a small smile. To distract herself, she looked at the various screens depicting the Luna council.

Medora, a woman of thirty or so years, with black hair and brown eyes and her daughter, Tessa, a girl two years younger than Cinder. Tessa smiled at Cinder brightly when she noticed her attention and bowed her head respectfully. She returned Tessa's greeting and moved on.

Darius Blackcrest, Reece's father, narrowed his eyes at his son's broken nose but didn't comment, instead nodded at her from his screen. Cinder inclined her head and quickly looked away. He had always freaked her out. It didn't help that Darius was big enough to threaten the strongest of her Wolves Guard, not to mention influential, and rich. Cinder couldn't wait for the day Reece ascended to the council. She didn't like being in his father's company. Reece had Darius's beautiful gold eyes, but Reece's eyes were always warm, liquid, like molten amber. Darius's eyes cut you straight to the bone and saw way too much for his own good.

Another netscreen flickered on. Cinder blinked at Sage's late appearance. His blonde hair was disheveled, as if he had just rolled out of bed and his green-blue eyes squinted into the bright screen drowsily. He shot her impish, flirtatious grin and gave her a two fingered salute. By her side, Reece stiffened and let out a low growl. Cinder fought the urge to rolled her eyes and grinned back at Sage. Reece and Sage had never liked one another. She had stopped trying to get them to reconcile after a failed attempt consisting of a pair of torn boxers, a shattered vase, and a nude fistfight. There are some things that you just don't want to see again.

"Late night?" she asked lightly. The older boy stretched like a cat, his arms reaching above his head.

"You have no idea," he purred. Atticus Sablewood pushed up his glasses and glared at his son.

"Where were you?" he hissed harshly. "You kept Her Majesty waiting!" Sage sprawled himself on his armchair and covered a yawn.

"Cinder doesn't mind, does she?" Sage asked waving off his father's protests. Everyone except Cinder glared at his impertinent use of her nickname. Reece half rose out his seat, his gold eyes burning a clear warning. He looked about to reach through the screen and throttle him. Cinder gripped Reece's forearm and forced the over-reactive male back into his seat.

Honestly.

"How have you been?" Cinder asked drily. Sage shrugged, the muscles in his shoulders shifting.

"Busy doing things," he said with a come hither look directed at her. Sage winked. Cinder groaned and tried to paste on a disapproval expression for the sake of the others. She wondered if he could hear the double meaning in his words. Probably. That's how Sage was. "I was traveling down on Earth with my girlfriends, touring the United Kingdom and the European Federation. I just came back. Hence," he waved a white kid gloved hand at himself, "My sexy hobo look. Like it?" Cinder's amused smile wavered as her glance lingered on his covered hand. Sage casually slipped his hands out of sight and gave her an unreadable stare. Reece and Atticus looked murderous.

"Since we're all here now, let's get started," Cinder said squelching down a perturbed expression. She frowned and looked back at the screen. "I know you have a lot of questions so..." she trailed off. "Ask away, I guess." Several voices piped back at her at the same time and Cinder held up a hand. "One at a time please."

Medora went first. "What were you doing with the Emperor at the restaurant?" she demanded. "You could have been seriously hurt. We are talking about an assassination attempt right now!" Darius and Atticus glanced at her curiously. Cinder braced her hands together and sighed.

"I had met him at the market while I was showing Ginger around," Cinder said irritated. She wouldn't mention Wolf. They would just complain about his negligence to guard her and the conversation will just go down from there. "His Majesty invited me to lunch. It was a simple courtesy extended to a fellow union leader. It would have been rude not to accept." Atticus shook his head.

"And the assassin basically followed you to the restaurant and set the fire," he said sceptically. "That seems a bit too easy, doesn't it? Where were your guards?" He gave Wolf a pointed look and Wolf flinched, looking down. So much for not mentioning him.

"I ordered Wolf to enjoy his vacation and send him back to the hotel," Cinder cut in smoothly. "If anyone was to blame for this incident, it would be me. I was too rash in my decision. I apologize for worrying you. As you can see, I'm completely fine." She spread out her arms, forcing them to acknowledge her words. There was no visible damage that they could see anyway. Sage just looked at her. He knew there was something she was holding back.

Darius cocked his head. "But they said something about a concussion." Cinder stifled a curse. He had to ask about that, didn't he.

"I am completely fine," Cinder said again.

"Fine," Walter said. "Let's continue to the next problem. What is this I'm hearing about you and Emperor Kaito?" He looked so baffled, Cinder almost laughed. She leaned back in her chair.

"It's exactly what you are hearing," she said coolly. Reece and Sage both choked at the same time. Tessa, Cress and Scarlet's brows rose, while Thorne let out a low whistle. Wolf was unbothered. Medora and Darius both were furious, as expected. Atticus didn't seem angry, but a furrow wrinkled his brow.

"What?!" Medora snarled. "You have got to be joking." Cinder shot her a smirk.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" she asked. A muscle feathered on Darius's jaw.

"Do you really believe that this Emperor would be a good fit for you, Your Majesty?" he asked through clenched teeth. Cinder dipped her head.

"Why not?" she asked. Tessa nodded, agreeing with her.

"His Majesty would make a suitable prince consort," Tessa said in her soft voice. "Emperor Kaito is royalty, ruler of a large country, and cares about his people. There are countless advantages to a marriage alliance with such a powerful Earthen leader. I don't need to list them all for you to know that." Cinder rewarded the girl with a warm smile and she blushed prettily. Medora whipped her head around to scowl at her daughter, but she could not refute those claims, true as they were.

"Of course we will support Your Majesty in all your decisions," Medora said carefully, "but are you certain?"

"I am not making Kaito my prince consort," Cinder said irked. "We are just trying something new. We have so far made no future plans. Who knows, perhaps we will even break up by the next week."

Celesta clarified. "So this is not a permanent relationship?" Cinder shrugged.

"You know these things depend on the situation. I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions, am I not?"

"Of course Your Majesty," she said hurriedly. "But you know how we worry about you. You are still young and have plenty of other options and opportunities." Cinder waved a hand.

"Your concern is heartwarming. It really is. But let's leave finding a prince consort to me, shall we?" Murmurs of consent echoed around the conference room. Cinder clapped her hands together once and assumed a smile. "Now, let us discuss the traitor."

Absolute silence.

"What traitor?" Darius asked cautiously speaking into the stillness. Cinder's eyes grew hard and her gaze swept across the council, lingering on Medora.

"Why," Cinder said mock-cheerfully, "the traitor in the council who almost got me killed, of course." Walter's mouth tightened.

"What are you accusingly us of exactly?" he asked sharply. Sage straightened and leveled her with a narrowed-eyed glare.

"Yes, Your Illustrious Majesty," he said. "Since we are clearly not as intelligent as yourself, would you please clearly disclose to us, who exactly the traitor is." Cinder exchanged glances with the Scarlet.

"I don't need to say who the traitor is. You know yourself whether you are the turncoat or not. But perhaps I could narrow it down for you all. Medora, Darius, Atticus, Walter, Sage." They turned to her with mirror expressions of disbelief.

"You think _I_ could be the traitor?" Medora demanded. Atticus spoke over her.

"My family and I have been loyal to the Lunar line for generations and now you are-"

Walter slammed his hands on the table. "What are you _thinking_?"

"Are you accusing _my_ brother of being the turncoat?" Celesta challenged heatedly on her brother's behalf.

"ENOUGH!" Scarlet snarled. "Listen to what the queen has to say." They all shut up. Cinder reached for the two pearlescent Tarsus' strapped onto the leather holsters on her belt. She dangled them both by the trigger with a finger, making sure the safety was on.

"What is this?" she asked coolly. Walter's mouth snapped open.

"But the Tarsus is not even in mass production. How did you get the final model?"

"That is exactly my question. Only Medora, Darius, Atticus, Sage and you were present in the meeting a few months ago discussing the Tarsus." Cinder spread them on the table in front of her. The Luna council was speechless. "Imagine my surprise when two Earthen guards tried to kill me using this weapon."

"Impossible," Medora blurted out. "How would the Earthens have gotten the Tarsus?" Cinder gave her a thin smile.

"Exactly my thoughts. They wouldn't have," Cinder's gaze raked through, whom she thought were her loyal supporters. "Unless a Lunar who knew about the Tarsus gave it to the guards. They were being glamoured. At first I presumed it was done by a rogue. But that wouldn't make a lot of sense, would it. One of _you_ hired a rogue to take me out. That was the second attempted assassination of the day. So my question is," Cinder's hardened eyes sought out each one of them, her suspects, "Which one of you is the traitor?"

* * *

**So, what did you think? Review!**

**-Silverleaf**


	15. Kissing Games

**Hey readers,**

**Most of you have probably read the my author's note about going on hiatus, but I really wanted to write this chapter so I crawled out of my studying hole of death to write this. You better appreciate my sacrifice. It is the second longest chapter I wrote so far and has a lot more romance. I thought it would be kinda fun to write something light and fluffy before going back into the assassinations and stuff. Kai and Cinder shippers will enjoy this a lot I think. I hope. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Kai paced the foyer to the door leading into the palace gardens. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Torin leaned against the scrolled marble banister of the stairs, his eyes tracking him languidly.

"I don't know why you are so nervous," the older man said irritably. He was still furious about the press conference. "After all, you were the one to announce your fabricated intentions to court the queen of Luna. If you had the guts to divulge that news to the press, surely pursuing Her Majesty would be the easier component, is it not?" Kai moaned, his fingers entangled in his hair, on the verge of tearing at the strands. His stomach roiled uneasily.

"What was I _thinking_?" he griped tightly.

Torin folded his arms across his chest. "You weren't," he replied automatically. Kai released his hair with a miserable sigh and turned to look at his advisor incredulously.

"Really? That was your way of reassuring me?"

Torin raised an eyebrow. "As your advisor, it is my duty to tell you the good and the bad. How accurate would information be if you only listened to the good? Not very." Kai huffed and resumed pacing. Ambassador Scarlet appeared at the top of the stairs with a small smirk.

"Your Majesty," she said inclining her head respectfully. Thaumaturge Cress came into view and after a brief nod at him and Torin, tugged at Scarlet's arm. The redhead looked back and frowned. There was some harsh whispering, then, "Queen Selene will be down in a moment!" she called and vanished back from whence she came. Torin tapped his foot and sighed.

"It seems to be a universally acknowledged truth that women seem to take at least ten times the-" Torin's words cut off and Kai caught a glimpse of flowing blue at the corner of his eye. He watched as Torin gave a crisp bow and slowly skimmed his eyes up the stairs to the cyborg queen.

Cinder shifted restlessly, but Kai caught her gaze and their eyes locked. Embarrassment and regret swam in her delicate features. But then, her face changed, and Kai detected the almost imperceptible invitation in the way she held her body. Kai swallowed hard, and couldn't help it as his gaze dipped down at her loose, sweeping dress. It was a dark navy blue with flecks of gold on the bodice and trailing down in rivers down the length of the gown. The front dipped low and the fabric slit down side.

Cinder descended unhurriedly, studying Kai with curiosity. Her curled hair gleamed in the light as she stepped down the last stair. She regarded him with a half lidded eyes and smoothed a hand down her side in what seemed to be a nervous gesture, but Kai knew better. He quickly looked away ignoring his impulse to stare. This was her way of retaliating. By torturing him. Kai will not make a fool of himself. This is a test. This is a test. It's just a test, he chanted inwardly as Cinder sauntered toward him, her dress swaying with every step.

"Kaito," she said softly, her seductive voice drumming its way into his skull. "Master Torin," Cinder greeted. The queen touched his bicep and stood on her tip toes. Cinder kissed both his cheeks and lingered for a moment longer than was necessary. Kai didn't breathe. He felt the traces of her heat in pinpricks throughout his body. A blush effused his face.

She didn't move away. Cinder's breath fanned his throat as whispered, "Breathe, Kaito, darling." Kai's face got hotter if that was even possible.

Satisfied, Cinder stepped back and smirked. Scarlet shook her head at him pityingly and handed Cinder a shawl. She slipped it on and waited. Kai didn't move, his face crimson and splashed with shock. When had Cinder learned to act like _that_?

Cinder cocked her head at him and a loose curl brushed her jaw. She swept it aside, with an irked sigh. Torin nudged him with an elbow. "Your Majesty, what is wrong with you?" he muttered. "You are embarrassing yourself." The Luna Queen held out a hand and Kai finally snapped out of his daze. Stars. He had been staring at her like a deviant. Cinder's lips curled up in a heart-stopping smile and Kai berated himself inwardly for making a such fool of himself within moments of her arrival. He took her offered hand and tucked it over his arm. It was her cyborg limb. Cinder's brow furrowed in concentration as she searched his face for a sign of revulsion or disgust. She would find none.

"I know what you are thinking," he murmured, "and you should know that I have never thought about you in that light." Her shimmering eyes widened and she dropped her lids to hide her eyes.

"Then you should know that they all say that, and all have eventually, through one way or another, disappointed me," she replied. Kai's heart clenched and he wondered if it was at the injustice of it all or jealousy in the way that she said 'they', as in more than one.

Scarlet and Cress, who were watching them converse in low tones, decided to leave the couple alone and chorused a simple, "Have fun!" Without breaking eye contact, Cinder wiggled her fingers in their vague direction in acknowledgement.

Cinder was the first to look away. She walked a few steps in the direction of the main doors and glanced back. "Well?" she said. "Aren't you coming?" Kai quickly caught up and a pair of uniformed servants opened the doors, their trained faces impassive. Cinder slid her hand down until her fingers briefly brushed his, seeking wordless permission. Her touch sparked his cheeks into an instant red tinge. Kai's cheeks still tingled from where Cinder's lips had made an impression just a moment before. They were like red-hot brands seared into his flesh. Kai imagined that if he stood before a mirror, there would be a visible imprint. But... Kai paused as Cinder stiffened.

The girl at his side was so tense, he could feel her anxiety creeping into the air. He could see the way she flicked her eyes from left to right like a cornered animal. Kai knew that beyond the calm, sultry facade she painted on, there was a cracked, skittish quality in the way she controlled her movements. Something was wrong. Kai dangled his hand so that it touched hers. Cinder flinched and drew away, but Kai was faster. He snagged her hand in his and held it up. Kai narrowed his eyes and melded their hands together, fingers twinning. She glanced at him and didn't comment.

Cinder continued to frowned as she scanned the gardens. "Do you feel someone-" she started, then cut herself off and shook her head, curls bouncing. "Never mind." She muttered something under her breath.

"What was that?" Kai asked. Cinder's head shot up and she shook her head hard.

"Nothing." She changed the subject. "What are we going to do on this 'date'?" she asked making air quotes. Kai shrugged.

"I thought we could go for a walk to get to know each other better," he said. "Is that okay?" Cinder nodded.

"I haven't seen the snow in a while," she admitted. "Luna doesn't have weather and the weather we do have is so artificial it's not even worth talking about. It is just enough for us to grow plants and sustain life, but even when it rains, it only falls in a controlled area."

"Are you," Kai faltered, "happy there?"

Cinder let out a deep sigh. "I suppose I am. I have all I need and I'm never wanting for anything, but I still miss..." she trailed off.

"Still miss...?" Kai gave her a prompt.

"I still miss how it used to be," she said. "I miss my days as a simple mechanic and in many ways I wish nothing had changed. Not Levana, the Treaty of the Phoenix and mostly not being crowned heir and queen." Cinder paused. "I guess that makes me selfish," she said laughing in a bitter, self-deprecating way. Kai shook her head.

"Of course not," he said. Cinder shrugged and forced a smile.

"But enough about me. How have you been?"

"Missing you," Kai replied without thinking. He did that a lot these days.

Cinder's feet came to a stop and she peered up at him. Her voice was careful when she said, "You are too kind." She didn't believe him. Kai took a deep breath.

"You were the one who ended it, Cinder," he said willing her to understand, "not me. I never wanted to give it up, give us up." She looked away.

"I didn't deserve you," her voice was barely above a whisper. This was too similar to the conversation at the restaurant. Kai gritted his teeth.

"You don't get to decide that. You were just talking to me yesterday about being robbed of a choice. Isn't this the same thing? I-"

Cinder sucked in a breath and recoiled from him.

"Don't say it," Cinder's tone dipped low. "Just don't, okay?" She spun away from him and Kai grabbed her hand, gently pulling her against his chest. Cinder tensed and refused to meet his searching eyes.

"Why not?" he demanded. "You know how I feel."

"Then what about how I feel?" Cinder snapped. Kai rocked back on his heels and released her as if she had struck him. He couldn't have misheard what she had said at the restaurant. There was just no way. He stared at her.

"You-"

"Let's not talk about our feelings, okay? Stars, I'm not your therapist. Why are we even on this topic?" She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I never should have gotten so close to you yesterday."

Kai stilled. "How do you know what happened yesterday? I thought you forgot everything." Cinder paused, her eyes looking skyward and grimaced.

"You're right. How _do_ I know that?"

"Do you remember anything else?" Kai asked eagerly. Cinder looked at him as if he were insane.

"Why the hell would I want to remember how I almost got burnt to a crisp?" she demanded. "What do you know that I don't?"

Kai backpedalled. "That's not what I meant-"

"It better not be," Cinder flared, crossing her arms across her chest. She looked at him expectantly for an answer, but Kai couldn't say anything. What could he tell her? That she had admitted her feelings for him? Cinder would never believe him. Kai opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

"I thought since it was an assassination, you could help with the investigation if you remembered what had occurred," he said at last. She squinted her eyes at him sceptically but gradually relaxed.

"Oh," Cinder murmured, ducking her head down in chagrin. Kai reached for her slowly, as if he was dealing with a frightened animal. In many ways she was. Frightened, he meant, not the animal part. Cinder considered him, listing her head. She gazed at him silently and held out a hand. "Shall we continue?" Kai blinked at her.

"Continue?" he asked in confusion. Cinder sighed.

"We _are_ on a date, right?"

"Oh," Kai said as his expression cleared. "Of course." Giving him a brief nod she resumed walking. Her boots made soft imprints on the snow and Kai hurried to catch up. He reached her side just as she bent to touch a stalk of frozen leaves. The colour had leached out of the once living plant earlier in the cold season and now sat alone amid a bank of frost dusted grass.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Cinder asked, her face soft and tender. She stroked the leaves with a finger. Kai eyed the batch of dead grass dubiously. Cinder turned to look at him and laughed at his unconvinced expression. "Beauty is a relative term, Kaito. Not everyone and everything can look and be perfect. When you are surrounded by imperfections, you look at things with potential," she gestured to the plant to emphasise her point.

"When something has the capacity to grow and be better, all is not lost. And we learn how to protect it, cherish it," Cinder said touching the tip of the stem. The stem quivered and a bud sprouted. Petals unfurled as if it was a vid on fast forward. "Help it take a step in the direction it needs to be the best of the best," Cinder said smiling faintly. Kai stared transfixed at the now full grown flower. Then, the glamour faded away like a fog and the flower shifted back into a frostbitten stem. "See? It might look dead but it has the possibility to grow again. That's all that matters. If you give it a bit of love, maybe transport it into a greenhouse or something I'm sure it will live. If you ignore its potential," Cinder shrugged and straightened, withdrawing from the stem. "Well, you know what will happen. That goes without saying." Kai reached out to take her hand.

"You truly believe so?" he asked. She turned, her eyes crinkled with a smile.

"I want to foster it," Cinder said blithely. "Let's put it in the greenhouse," she paused at his confused expression, "You do have a greenhouse in your palace, right?"

"Yes, of course, but why would you want to-"

Cinder practically bounced in place. "I'll prove it. I'll prove to you that this plant will live." She got down, hiking up her skirts. Kai winced at the thought of that beautiful midnight blue fabric getting mucked with dirt. He kneeled down with her.

"Don't you want to get a shovel or something?" He eyed her evening gown. Cinder rolled her eyes.

"A little bit of dirt won't hurt, darling Kaito. I got dirty all the time when I was a mechanic," she said huffily.

"Clearly," Kai teased. "Didn't you have a grease splotch on your forehead the first time I met you? I thought all females were obsessed with their looks." Cinder tried to frown at him, pouting adorably but her twitching lips gave her away.

"Not all of them!" she protested. "And besides, if you wanted me to get a makeover before you arrived, why didn't you comm ahead?"

Kai smirked. "I didn't realize that the best mechanic in New Beijing was of the young, absolutely gorgeous female variety. If the royal mechanics warned me, I doubt I would have come looking for you in a crazy ugly gray sweater." Cinder grinned, beaming up at him.

"Absolutely gorgeous variety ?"

Kai grinned back, threading his fingers through her curls. They were so soft. "The most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life. And trust me, I've seen a lot." He hadn't been this relaxed in a long time. They smiled goofily at one another until they both realized they were both clutching each other . They stared at each other at a loss of what to do as the friendly mood turned into something else. Kai's gaze darted to her lips and his breath caught as Cinder swept her tongue over her lips, wetting it. He saw her hesitation, then felt a moist, gritty feeling on his cheek. He stared at her in disbelief. Cinder smeared dirt on him! He heard a growling sound and realized the sound was actually coming from his throat.

"Oh no you don't," he hissed playfully and made to grab at her, but Cinder was fast and she ducked out of his grasp, laughing.

"You can't look perfect all the time, Kai Kai," Cinder sang, wagging a dirt stained finger at him. "Consider this your lesson for today." Kai bent to grab ammunition, smearing the substance on his hands, and lunged for the little upstart. Cinder yelped and took off at a run, across the gardens. Kai chased after her, growling with feigned menace. He caught up to her quickly enough and Cinder held up her hands in mock surrender, half bent from laughing so hard.

"No!" she squeaked, floundering around for an excuse. "You wouldn't want to damage my pretty, pretty dress, would you?" Kai folded his arms and regarded her through narrowed eyes. He tried not to chuckle at her wide-eyed desperate pleas.

"You were the one who said: 'A little bit of dirt won't hurt, darling Kaito.'" he parroted in a mock malicious falsetto. Cinder gave him a wounded puppy look and Kai softened. Seeing the change in him, Cinder relaxed and Kai got closer. "I mean, if you don't care that much about your dress..." he trailed off and grinned wickedly at her. Cinder furrowed her brow, confused, but her face lifted in horror as Kai leap for her in a flying tackle. He rolled in midair to avoid crushing her in their impact. Kai hit the soft grass a split second before Cinder thumped down on top of him.

She hit his chest with her fists, glaring down at him. "Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." She punctuated each word with a punch. "Ow," Kai commented. Her face flickered with guilt.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked concerned, feeling him for bruises.

"I wouldn't mind doing that over if you want to feel me up again," he said cheekily. Cinder scowled and swung at him again, but Kai caught her fist. They stared at each other again and then Cinder did something he never thought she would do.

Cinder leaned in and touched her lips softly to his. Kai gave a sharp inhale of surprise and pushed himself up to his arms, his mouth moving against hers. It was everything he had imagined it to be and more. Kai curled his free hand into her hair and pulled her closer. She smiled against his mouth and nipped it playfully. Kai sulked with blatant disappointment when Cinder withdrew and sat back, straddling his stomach. She watched him with hooded eyes, but it was a while before Kai could make his tongue work properly.

"What was that for?" he asked hoarsely. Cinder allowed him a blinding smile.

"It is your reward for making it my best second date ever."

* * *

**So I really hope you enjoyed that. And for those of you who didn't read my author's note, it is down below. Going back to studying. Again. *sigh***

**"I am sorry to say that The Ghost Queen will be on temporary hiatus from...ummm, when you read this message to about early February because of a multitude of reasons: family, school, life in general and etc. Don't worry I ****_will_**** finish this story, I promise. It's just that I will be really, really busy this month and if I spend too much time on fanfiction and not on my midyear exams I will be so dead and my grades will just tank. Which also means computer usage grounding. And that means I won't get to finish my beloved story and ****_you_**** won't get to read it. So, again, I'm really sorry, but when I come back I fully expect you guys to continue reading and giving feedback because you guys are the greatest people ****_ever_****."**

**As always, reviews, comments, etc. **

**-Silverleaf**


End file.
